Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist
by half of Twin
Summary: Sup! This is the spin off of my story Truth or Dare, Vampified. So You need to read that first to understand what I'm talking about and how I'm torturing th HON cast
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

**Been a long time huh? WAIT! Don't kill me yet! I had writers block for a while and all my writing was generally done at school so….**

**Chapter 1**

Twin: `Sup people! Been a while

Zoey: Damn!

Damien: Oh Nyx, not again

Twin: *Sign-song voice* That's right. Welcome back!

Stark: No! Never again! We are _not _doing this!

Twin: …If you want my reply, look at the new title

Stark: (looks at title) Hey!

Twin: What? I thought it was a good title. If you do a spin off, a new title is in order

Damien: Not really. And I don't think that's what he meant

Twin: What did he mean then?

Erik: The new title is offensive!

Twin: …I thought I left you dead

Erik: *Menacing glare!*

Twin: Chill dude

Erin: Where is everyone?

Shaunee: The others

Twin: The reviewers?

Shaunee: Who else?

Twin: I was losing track of everyone and forgetting people in the new chapters, so I'm starting over with the reviewers. I'll bring them in if they want me to, if they don't really care then I only bring them in for the chapter

Damien: Not a bad idea. It _was_ getting pretty crowded

Jack: Did you just say she had a good idea?

Twin: *Fist pump*

Jonny B.: Even I'm shocked

Twin: Hey Jonny B., still wanna be my co-host?

Jonny B.: Can I?

Twin: Absolutely-

Jonny B.: YES!

Everyone else: WHAT!

Twin: -not

Jonny B.: huh?

Everyone: Phew

Twin: I'm bringing in manga characters as co-host people. This chapter its…Flippy! Aka Aoi from Imadoki!

Flippy: Yay! This'll be fun!

Twin: you guys remember him, right?

Zoey: You said you wouldn't bring him back!

Stark: After he _**DESTROYED **_the other place

Twin: Yeah…I lied. And I want a new building but I can't get one `till this place is gone. So I need my psycho here to do that

Flippy: *pulls out toy gun* I prefer "wacko"

Twin: …So I need my wacko here to do that

Flippy: So that's why I'm here?

Twin: Yup

Flippy: Sweet

Twin: Yeah you gat an awesome job. Oh! And I need to explain a few things before we get started

Zoey: Like what (skeptical, sheesh, no trust at all)

Twin: Well, you can refuse a dare, or truth thing, sometimes even a die

Everyone: Yes!

Twin: But there will be a punishment

Everyone: No!

Twin: And if I'm sick, Jonny B. will fill in for me

Erin: Why not you co-host

Shaunee: The manga character?

Twin: Elementary my dear fictional characters…Jonny B. is more of an idiot that anyone I could bring in

Jonny B.: Thank you

Twin: …see what I mean?

Stark: And _how _does that tie into him hosting?

Zoey: He's just like you, only dumb and not as destructive on purpose…

_**Realization Settles in on Our Heroes**_

**CUTSCENE**

Stark: Uh, what? 'Heroes'?

Twin: More dramatic that way

Stark: I question you

Twin: Yeah, I noticed

**END CUTSCENE**

Twin: It was more dramatic though

Stark: Still

Twin: Well _I'm _definitely not the hero of this story

Jonny B.: Would I seriously be the host?

Twin: You're only a fill in, and I'll let you know I never missed a day of school through put 7th and 8th grade

Jonny B.: …Works for me either way

Damien: In your point of view, I can see why you would choose Jonny B.

Twin: You're not arguing with me anymore?

Damien: Its easier this way

Jack: Honey, you should not give up so easily

Damien: I'm not, I've just died of LOL* so much its worn me down

Twin: Don't call me 'it' *POUTY*

Damien: Besides, if I don't fight she might take it easy on me

Twin: …I'm not letting you off easy. Shall we get started?

Kramisha: No!

Twin: Hey! You haven't talked for a while

Kramisha: And you thought Stranger was dead

Twin: touché

Stranger: I'm not by the way

Twin: Ah! When did you get here? *scared!*

Stranger: I poofed in

Twin: Hehe, poofed. Man! I lost control already? This is worse than high school

Zoey: You're in high school now?

Twin: Yup, I'm a freshman writing this in either computer class or study hall

Damien: Well…at least its not math class

Stranger: I have a question

Twin: Why Damien gave up on arguing with me? I have no idea either so sorry

Stranger: Not that

Twin: Ok, but remember, you need to leave after this. I can't have a reviewer in my first chapter in the spin off

Stranger: Ok. When are you going to kiss Erik?

Everyone: Damn…

Twin: Never

Stark: Then don't _you_ have to take the punishment?

Twin: No! That dare was made before the rule! 

Stranger: Do it

Twin: No

Stranger: Yes. You know you wanna

Twin: No, my fan girl crush is on Jack

Jack: *BLUSH!*

Stranger: Do it

Twin: Ain't happening

Stranger: That isn't a word

Twin: It's in the dictionary

Damien: No its not

Twin: 'happening' is a word!

Stranger: …I meant 'ain't'

Twin: …that makes more sense. Twinny feel dumb now

Erik: You are dumb

Twin: …Flippy, I give you the right to flip out

Flippy: No, I can only flip out once. I'm saving it for the ending

Twin: …lets just get started. Since I'm starting fresh, _I _pick dares and stuffs

Stark: We're doomed. Everyone's gonna die

Aphrodite: Well, the asshat for sure

Erin: Since Twin doesn't want to kiss him

Twin: …I'll do it if you do it

Erin: Fine *kisses Erik*

Twin: OMIGOD. I didn't think you'd do it

Erin: Now it's your turn

Erik: (in a daze)

Twin: Yeah…I crossed my fingers

Erin: Seriously?

Shaunee: _That's _what you're going with

Twin: Why not? *shrugs*

Erin: So I did _**that**_ for nothing?

Twin: pretty much

**From: half of twin (me!)**

**Truth- Erik, how's it like to die every 10 minutes?**

**Dare- Erik, day "I love you" to Stark whenever someone says "no"**

**Die- Me! I wanna know what its like!**

Damien: Seriously? You wanna kill yourself?

Twin: Pft, no

**Die- Erin, do it Aphrodite style!**

Stevie Rae: That sounds naughty

Twin: A week in high school can do that to a person

Zoey: Not really

Twin: Fine, a week of high school and my friends

Jack: Sorry to say this, but that makes much more sense

Twin: Yeah, my friends tend to be perverted. They've corrupted me

Darth Hippie: YES!

Everyone: …

Twin: That was one of my friends

Flippy: Kitty isn't perverted

Twin: Well she kinda is, her favorite pictures are ones of shirtless dudes. And quite a few of my friends are. Though I get my revenge with youtube* videos **[I'll put the site addresses at the end of this chapter]**

Erik: Can I just answer the question already?

Twin: Oh sure

Erik: It sucks

Twin: I figured as much

Erik: and I'm not doing the dare

Twin: Then you'll take the punishment?

Erik: Sure (thinking: How bad can it be?)

Twin: You have to cosplay as Mew Ichigo form Tokyo Mew Mew **[told ya I was making changes. Now I'm mixing in manga and anime references. I'll explain them at the end or give Google links]**

Erik: …Who and _what _is that?

Twin: You'll see. Oh! You need to cosplay as her for the rest of the chapter

Erik: Why do I feel like I should've gone with the dare?

Twin: `Cause you should've

Erik: *gulp***[that's right, be afraid, be VERY AFRAID!]**

Twin: Now get changed while I get my camera ready

Erik: not helping! 

Twin: I'm the host; I'm `spost to make your life miserable

Erin: So are you going to kill me while he's getting changed?

Shaunee: No~!

Erin: twin, I'll be back. She always brings us back to torture us further

Twin: Yeah, give me a minute

**J.T.'s House**

Twin: I need more poison

JT: `Kay. Here ya go

Twin: Tank Cou! **["Thank You" in Twin]**

JT: What's this for anyways?

Twin: …do I need a reason?

JT: Point taken. Back to Black Op's!

Twin: Killing zombies or something?

JT: Yep!

**Back To Wherever We Do This Show Thing**

Twin: *shrugs* as easy as that to get poison nowadays

Damien: He gave _you_ of all people poison?

Twin: Yup. Remember, he's my brothers friend

RJ: Which brings us to the subject of why?

Twin: "Why?" what?

RJ: Why am I here?

Twin: …You're irritable

RJ: Grrr

Twin: See what I live with!

Zoey: Try being in my position

Twin: I'm sorry; I forgot you mom was killed

Zoey: What? What are you talking about?

Twin: …woops

Zoey: What happened? 

Twin: Uh…urm..um…Try being jack right now! He's dead! How do you think Damien feels?

Zoey: Are you trying to _avoid_ the question?

Twin: What makes you say that?

Zoey: Argh!

Twin: Ooh, an angry pirate! Yay!

Zoey: *glare!*

Twin: not yay?

Zoey: Not yay

Twin: Phooey

Erin: Done

RJ: What?

Flippy: She drank the poison with wine just like Aphrodite

Twin: And she lived?

Erin: Uh, I'm still here

Shaunee: She didn't die

Erin: Like Stranger, I turn out to be alive

Twin: Don't say her name aloud! That might summon her

Ant: This isn't Harry Potter, and I'm guessing you just don't want to kiss Erik?

Twin: Well who does? His mom probably wasn't thrilled doing it either

Erin: Anyways, I'm still alive

Twin: And JT needs a new poison selection

RJ: Hey!

Twin: What? He does

Erik: I'm not wearing this!

Twin: Aw! But I'm cosplaying as Elliot from Mew Mew Power! **[English version of Tokyo Mew Mew, I forgot his Japanese name]**

Stark: That explains the outfit

Damien: it's cute though

Jack: Can I barrow it?

Twin: I don't know…it's awkward `cause Elliot wears tight pants

MMP Elliot: I do not

Twin: Go away, shoo, you don't come in `till chapter 4. Poof out of here

MMP Elliot: Whatever…what is he wearing? I knew girls would want the outfit but…

Erik: Shut up!

Twin: *looks at Erik* AH! My eyes!

Aphrodite: I am _so_ putting this on Facebook

Zoey: this is disturbing

Jonny B.: (Gasp! He's thinking! Ew, you don't even want to **know** what he's thinking about)

Twin: No! Jonny B.! Stop thinking those things! *Pours green paint on him*

Damien: Does that get rid of perverted thoughts? Didn't it do that last time?

Twin: Nah, I just wanted to pour green paint on him

Damien: Why?

Twin: Oh, so all of a sudden I need a reason?

Damien: I'm never going to get through to you am I?

Twin: Sorry dude

RJ: Moving on

**From- Still me, yay!**

**Truth- Zoey, who do you hate the most?**

Zoey: You

Twin: … *Crosses out dare*

**Dare- Make out with that person *now crossed out***

**Die- No one, Twinny not feeling killy right now**

**New Dare- Stark, 7 minutes in heaven with whoever I put in a closet last week**

Stark: You put someone in a closet?

Twin: *shrug* apparently

Stark: …?

Flippy: Who's in the closet?

RJ: Twin, what did you do?

Twin: Many things, most I remember, this I do not

Aphrodite: It happened last week

Twin: Do I look like the kind of person who keeps track of who they put in a closet?

Damien: …no one does!

Twin; Exactly!

Jonny B.: Who's closet?

Twin: That... is an excellent question

**3 Minutes Later**

Twin: I have no idea

RJ: *Face palm*

Twin: Now, unveiling the poor soul I trapped in a closet last week …Heath!

Heath: 5 minutes, ok, whatever, no problem. A week? Dude!

Twin: I forgot

Heath: …

Stark: No

Twin: …Erik should be saying "I love you" to you right about now, but no~ he had to wimp out

Erik: Bitch

Twin: Language, Tracker

Erik: …*angry face, like this :O*

Stark: I'll take the punishment

Twin: Fine, here's you playboy bunny costume

Stark: What?

Zoey: Pft!

Stark: Zoey!

Twin: INSIDE VOICES!

Stark: What about you?

Twin: I'm the writer

**From- Stark**

**Dare- Twin, 7 minutes in heaven with Erik**

Twin: …*Jaw dropped*

Stark: *smug look*

Twin: …We erase both dares and punishments, deal?

Stark: Deal

**From- guess who?**

**Dare- everyone write down an embarrassing moment and put it in the box**

Everyone: What?

Twin: yeah, I'll do it too

Zoey: Fine

**Everyone put his or her paper in the box. Where did that box come from anyways?**

Twin: OK, Flippy will pick a random paper out of the box and read it out loud. Then we have to guess who wrote it

" _I dated the asshat"_

Twin: …Yeah, that is pretty embarrassing

Erik: Hey!

Aphrodite: Obviously me, huh?

" _I got lost 5 times on the first day of school" _**[I actually did]**

Twin: Skip it!

Damien: really? That was yours?

Twin: I have no sense of direction

Damien: nothing to be ashamed of

Twin: yeah, it was the first thing I thought of

Damien: Still not that bad

Twin: Shut up

" _I got caught singing Justin Beiber in the shower"_

Twin: …?

Jack: He left the bathroom door unlocked and I needed my hairbrush

Zoey: Erik?

Erik: Yeah?

Zoey: Justin Beiber? Really?

Erik: Shut up! It wasn't me!

Twin: you're the only person who roomed with Jack. Well, there's Duchess but she can't sing, she's a dog

Erik: It wasn't me!

Jack: yes it was

Erik: Jack!

Twin: This is why Jack's my favorite

Jack: Aw! (Not aw as in a bad way)

"_I got stuck on this game show thing"_

Twin: Not cool dude, not cool

Stark: what? It is pretty embarrassing

Twin: Still though

" _I wet my pants in front of my crush in 6__th__ grade"_

Twin: OK! No one really needs to know that. Who was it?

Aphrodite: …*shame*

Everyone: !

Twin: …Well this is awkward

Aphrodite: it was years ago and I wasn't as bitchy back then

Erin: Nah, I bet you were a bitch back then

Shaunee: Once a bitch, always a bitch

Aphrodite: Oh I was still a-

Twin: Can we knock it off with the profanity! I'm in health class right now! **[When I'm writing this]**

Damien: You need to be paying attention

Twin: Nah, I finished my test early so I was working on this

Damien: Work on other homework

Twin: But I don't wanna

Damien: *stern face*

Twin: When did you become my wife?

Damien: !

RJ: She says that a lot to me too

Twin: well, you're always telling me what to do and complaining

RJ: Ands that's what mom does?

Twin: …Well she complains about work

RJ: that's different

Flippy: I'll just keep going while you two sort out your…issues

" _I used to be an anime nerd"_

Flippy: That was on two papers so I think its obviously…

Erin/Shaunee: No!

Twin: Who else would it be?

Erin: You

Shaunee: And RJ

Twin: It said _used to be_, I am one

RJ: And I'm not taking part in this

Twin: Then why are you here?

RJ: Commentary and useless banter

Zoey: Ah

Stark: So your whole family is messed up

Twin: …Pretty much

RJ: Mom isn't

Twin: …Go away

RJ: Fine! *poof!*

RJ: Wait! Did you just make me 'poof'?

Twin: yeah

RJ: Dude!

Twin: Moving on

Jack: Can we stop here?

Twin: Sorry Jackie, no

Jack: Why not?

Twin: We still need a shocking ending

Jack: Oh…

Flippy: I CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT!

**BWOOOOM! BANG! OTHER EXPLOSION NOISES!**

**Building completely destroyed**

Flippy: Will that work?

Twin: One more thing *shoves Erik's head under in quicksand*

Flippy: Now?

Twin: It'll do

Flippy: Coffee?

Twin: Sure

Damien: *still in shock* …wife?

**DA END! OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**You like? It was great writing again. So you people know the drill, get reviewing! I need some ideas for chapter 2**_

_READ AND REVIEW,_

_half of twin_

**Links**

**.com/watch?v=mULjzwBbGno&list=PL63165D5C9E368B4C&index=8&feature=plpp**

**.com/watch?v=Y6nHgYEHjEk&list=PL63165D5C9E368B4C&index=6&feature=plpp**

**.com/watch?v=mFd6r9fw0rM&list=PL63165D5C9E368B4C&index=5&feature=plpp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get Your Fangs in a Twist**

**Been a while, huh? DON'T KILL ME! Sorry I haven't been updating, but honors geometry is a pain to keep up with. Plus I had soccer going on so I couldn't write at home and…ok you broke me! It's because I've been reading manga all the time. But I'm back now and I apologize if I didn't put your review in the story, its just that I need to update faster and I need to be selective with what I put in so that I don't take too long to write.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the HON series…they wouldn't give me the rights**_

_**Twin: can I have the series?**_

_**P.C.: no**_

_**Twin: can I have Erik to torture?**_

_**P.C.: No!**_

_**Twin: Can I at least get Jack? Doesn't seem like you want him since you (SPOILER!) killed him**_

_**P.C.: …?**_

**CHAPTER 2**** (at long last)**

Twin: *deep voice* Welcome back to…**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist! **I'm your host, Twin!

Zoey: What's with the voice?

Twin: It's my game show voice (still doing it)

Erin: Well stop-

Shaunee: -it's weird

Stark: I just noticed something

RJ: What?

Stark: Erin and Shaunee are talking a lot more here in the spin off than in the previous story

Everyone: *looks at Twin*

Twin: What? So it's my fault that they feel chatty?

RJ: You _are_ the writer

Twin: Still though

RJ: …So who's the co-host?

Twin: I don't care, you choose

RJ: Naruto!

Twin: Uh…what?

Naruto: Believe it!

Twin: So…you're my co-host?

Naruto: Believe it!

Twin: You gonna say that a lot? 

Naruto: Believe it!

Twin: *looks at RJ* no

RJ: Fine

Naruto: *poofs out saying, "believe it!"*

RJ: Can I pick again?

Twin: Believe it. Aw man! He's already gotten to me!

Naruto: Believe it!

Twin: I thought you poofed? 

Naruto: …Believe it…?

Twin: ...Out

RJ: Speaking of 'out', how _do _you leave this place?

Damien: Yeah, I don't see a door

Twin: I forgot it in the building plans

RJ: Baka

Twin: Bubblehead

RJ: …?

Jack: How do you leave?

Twin: I use my artistic-writer skills and draw a door on some wall, bring it into reality, then erase it once I'm out

Jack: ?

Erik: That's all? (GASP! SARCASM)

Twin: Yup, as easy as that (didn't catch the sarcasm)

Stark: Now I wish you were being cryptic

Twin: and that's why I'm not

RJ: I summon Izaya!

Twin: The Eskimo? 

RJ: You realize that he's not really an Eskimo, right?

Twin: but he wears a puffy coat…

RJ: That's just a YouTube song. Didn't you give them a link in the last chapter?

Twin: Crispin Freeman called Izaya an Eskimo **[Voice actor for anime and does the voice of Shizuo who you will meet later]**

RJ: …fine

Izaya: for the record, I'm not gay nor an Eskimo

Twin: Eskimo-Chan!

Izaya: …Do you have a cell phone?

Twin: yeah, here

Izaya: Thanks. AH HAHA HA! *Stomps on phone*

**2 MINUTES LATER  
><strong>

Twin: Done?

Izaya: Yeah

Damien: Aren't you mad?

Twin: no, why?

Damien: He smashed your cell phone!

Twin: it wasn't mine

Stark: who's was it then?

Twin: I'll give you a hint. He's irritable and his name is RJ

Shizuo: IZAYA! *Throws street sign*

Twin: The bartender!

Shizuo: I'm not a bartender

Twin: yeah, but you dress like one

Shizuo: Blame my brother

Twin: No, he's cute

**BARTENDER VS. ESKIMO**

Twin: Who will win? *Game show voice*

RJ: Why don't we just bring in Julius from _**Alice in the Country of Hearts**_?

Twin: Sure, he's got a gun

RJ: hey, shouldn't you get started? 

Twin: Why? I find the banter fun

Stark: I want out of here

Twin: Talk about a news flash there

Erik: At least she doesn't kill you every chapter

Twin: I could've sworn I left you dead

**From- AnnieHonson**

**OMG! you came back! yay!**

**Truth: Rephaim. Have you ever wanted eat worms?**

**Dare: Pluck of all of Kalona's feathers one by one with a eyebrow tweesers. THEN throw him into acid AFTER taking away his immortality.**

**Die: Well, since Kalona's dead... Let's kill Damien! He corrects people's gammars, uses too many big words, and has Jack! Slice him with a chainesaw. I know it's simple, but it's very painful.**

**Upload soon!**

**-Annie**

Twin: Interesting

Kalona: I'm not interested

Twin: Well yeah, after the truth thing; you dead

Kalona: True

Rephaim: I take offense to that

Twin: As you should

Annie: I thought it was a good question

Twin: It makes you wonder

Rephaim: No. I'm human now

Twin: Not during the day

Rephaim: But I'm still _partially _human

Damien: His mother was a human; it's just his genes from Kalona

Twin: That explains where he gets his looks…during the day at least

Kalona: Grrr

Twin: You'd get along well with my brother

RJ: Grrr

Twin: See! They were made for each other! I'll organize the wedding now-

RJ: SHUT UP! 

Twin: …Maybe Erik's more your type

RJ: I have a girlfriend! **[He did when I wrote this, they broke up though]**

Twin: School dances don't count

RJ: Prom does

Twin: Not really

Zoey: I think it does

Twin: Yeah, and you've only dated Heath, Erik, and Stark

Zoey: How about you?

Twin: Don't need a boyfriend, don't want one, and most guys don't meet my standards.

Damien: Which are?

Twin: Tall, cute, sense of humor, not too old, not younger than me, and athletic- preferably soccer players **[I'm picky, and I have a good reason]**

Stark: Right off the bat

Twins: It's hard to find guys like that. And if they are, I tend to find them annoying

Jack: Then why are-?

Twin: I have no idea, Jackie

Annie: So, when are we going to torture Kalona?

Twin: Right now. Darious, here are the tweezers

Darious: Why must I pluck the feathers? 

Annie: Yeah, why Darious? 

Twin: `Cause Kalona will fight back and Darious is a mountain

Darious: I still resent being called a mountain

Twin: Yeah I know

Darious: *sigh*

Twin: To the soundproof room! I don't want to hear the screaming

RJ: You are heartless

Annie: I don't really want to hear it either

Twin: See, I'm thinking of my readers

RJ: When you read sound noises, you can't really hear it

Twin: …Shut up

Shizuo: IZAYA! GET BACK HERE!

RJ: Maybe not my best idea

Twin: Ya think? Where's Julius?

Julius: Right here. I'm very busy, so make this quick

Twin: Great to see you too. Izaya?

Izaya: Yeah?

Twin: Go find Celty. Vroom vroom

Izaya: …Sure!

Twin: Bye Bye! *Little kid voice*

Hunny-Sempai: Bye!

Twin: When did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be at Ouran? Or in the manga _**Ouran High School Host Club**_?

Hunny: But I wanted to come here. I heard there was cake

Twin: You guys hid cake from me? (Says to everyone else)

Hunny: You want to hold Usa-Chan? (Pronounced oosa-chan)

Twin: Can I keep Usa-Chan?

Hunny: My Usa-Chan!

Twin: Fine *pouty*

Kalona: *pant* that was *pant* terrible (Kalona walks out without feathers)

Annie: That was the point

Twin: I can see now why birds have feathers

Zoey: I thought that Kalona's immortality would prevent-

Twin: No immortality

Annie: `Cause I said so

Twin: So she has said it, so let it be done

Julius: Let this chapter be done (mumbles)

Twin: What was that?

Julius: Nothing

RJ: We should let him go, he has work to do

Twin: _You _called him here

RJ: And I'm sorry for him now

Julius: You'd better be

Twin: Okey dokey, to the acid pit!

Zoey: The acids back? What happened to quicksand?

Twin: Both are here, it's easy to sneak this kind of stuff around teachers here

RJ: Not really

Twin: Fine! I was at lunch when I wrote this

RJ: Still…

Twin: I'm an otaku!

RJ: At least you admitted it

Twin: Ouran High School Host Club is awesome, and I still want Usa-Chan for Christmas

RJ: No. I'm not cosplaying at Wal-Mart either

Twin: Jerk

Zoey: *pushes Kalona into acid pit*

Annie: Yay!

Zoey: Had to be done

Julius: One step closer to leaving

Damien: I don't want to die!

Twin: Of course not. But if you do, there's Jack…

Damien: …Let me rephrase that. I don't want to die by chainsaws

Twin: Still

Annie: I want to see this. Bloody

Twin: …That might be too graphic. Plus blood is a pain to clean up

Stark: …Yeah, `cause that's all that matters. Your floors

Twin: Thank you for understanding

Stark: I was being sarcastic!

RJ: Jeez Twin

Twin: What? He's probably the one I'd make clean the floors

RJ: *sweat drop* Seriously?

Twin: Probably

Stark: Cryptic

Twin: You haven't said that for a while. Ah, memories

Stark: (muttering) Pain in the ass memories

Twin: don't be rude

RJ: You spend a lot of time on each review

Jack: Yeah, I noticed that too

Twin: Hmm…I guess it's because of all the banter. But my readers like it. And with the banter, the chapters are never exactly the same or going review to review. More fun for the writer too *victory dance*

RJ: …I worry about you sometimes

Twin: Someone said that to me at school. I just laughed

RJ: Was it one of your friends?

Twin: No it was not

RJ: …?

Twin: Ok, so I don't have the next review yet so lets just…banter away

Julius: Can I leave?

Twin: No. What do you think would happen if his fanfic were an anime?

RJ: Bad things

Erik: Even worse

Erin: Torture-

Shaunee: -pure torture

Twin: Love you too guys. Seriously though, I think it'd be fun

Jack: Why anime?

Twin: `Cause if it was live-action, it'd be called 'murder'. A manga would be cool too though. I have artsy friends

Kitty: I am _not _creating a manga for you

Twin: Why not? *Pouty! *

Kitty: I can't draw hands

Twin: Neither can I

RJ: Shouldn't we-

Mail Man: I've got a few letters for…er…'Twin'?

Twin: Ooh! Here!

Mail Man: Ok…where am I? 

Twin: Twin land! 

Mail Man: …?

Stark: Welcome to our world

Twin: Junk mail, junk mail, email, text message, REVIEWS! Yay!

Frankie: Yay!

Aphrodite: I thought she was 'Francesca'

Twin: Yeah, but my fingers got tired

Damien: Ah

**From- Frankie**

**Heyyyyyy member me? U memberrrrrrrr...! X.o haha when I saw this I was like Holy f-in shiz! Glad ur back! How do u like highschool? I'm a junior this year (probably the worst year in HS) oh and dont worry about the getting lost thing.. It happens to everyone... It happened to me.. I was looking for my first block class and i was on the wrong floor on the wrong side of the school... Yeah it was bad...anyway!... I loved this! And I totally cant wait for more! So... Updateeeeeeeeee! Oh and I would love to be in again if u don't mind... I dint mind being in one chap like u said... I think it will actually make ur fic run more smoothly and not get confusing... Ok forget the confusing part... Anyway here are some dares truths and dies!**

**Truth- Johnny B- are u really stupid or is that all an act... Cuz if it isn't an act I'm kinda regretting asking u out... **

**Dare- Darius- go out in the street and when a car pulls up tell them this... " I lost my mind can u give me a ride and see if we can find it...? I think it fell out that way *points to the oncoming road*" (I had to do that once... The guy just drove away without a single word... :(...)**

**Die- Erik- (I saw this on a 1000 ways to die xD) get fake boobs and gO on a plane (they'll explode!) (look it up in YouTube... You'll know what I mean...) **

**Well that's it... **

**~Francesca (u can call me Frankie by the way)**

Frankie: It's an excellent question

Twin: Yeah. I know someone who's apparently smart, and asked to be called Green Turtle

Frankie: …Weird

Twin: Yeah

Erik: What's with the die though?

Frankie: I wanted to know if it worked

Twin: I have no idea. I don't really know how to write it as a scene either

Frankie: YouTube it

Twin: …I don't want that on my laptops history

Frankie: Parents check it?

Twin: Yup

RJ: The people you talk to, Twin. Most of which are not good influences

Twin: …So?

RJ: *Sigh*

Jonny B.: Should I answer now?

Twin: Wait!

Zoey: What is it? 

Twin: My pencil broke *sharpening pencil*. Ok, we're good now

Everyone: …?

Twin: What? I need a pencil in order to play psychologist for Jonny B's stupidity…or lack of it

RJ: See what I have to live with?

Zoey: It's worse for you since you live with her

Stark: You have our pity

Twin: Dude, I'm standing right here

Jonny B.: Um, I don't want to answer in front of all of you

Twin: Do I need to bring in someone for you to tell?

Jonny B.: …Yes

Twin *Sigh*

Sunshine: *Poof! * …?

Erik: Who the hel-

Twin: No cursing!

Zoey: who is she?

Sunshine: I'm a guy

Zoey: …But your hair…?

Twin: He needs a haircut. Sunshine here is my soccer coach's son, and very indifferent

RJ: Hey

Sunshine: Hi

Twin: You guys just HAVE to be in the same class

Stark: Why is he named 'sunshine'?

Twin: `Cause that what the team named him. And it's ironic

Sunshine: They named my brother 'Harry Potter'

Everyone: …?

Twin: Well he looks like Harry Potter. And now our team has magic **[for the record, the seasons over now and we won in the finals]**

Sunshine: You realize he's not a wizard…right?

Twin: …Phooey

Sunshine: *Face palm* Lets just get this over with so I can get out of here

Julius: Agreed

Twin: Meany. But yeah, I have geometry

Damien: Didn't you have a test recently? Did you study?

Twin: Yeah, I got a C. I'm done with studying, hasn't done me any good

Damien: …?

Jonny B.: *Tells Sunshine*

Sunshine: Seriously?

Jonny B.: *Nods*

Twin: What's the answer

Frankie: Please be an act, please be an act

Twin: Why?

Frankie: I'm not sure if I'd want to date him if he was naturally _that_ stupid

Sunshine: He told me not to tell you

Twin: ...Tell us anyways

Sunshine: No

Twin: Why not?

Sunshine: Maybe it's because you named me 'sunshine' here

Twin: …? 

Erin: Jonny B. Stupid? Smart?

Shaunee: the world may never know

Sunshine: I know

Twin: Don't ruin it; they haven't spoken in a while

Darious: I don't want to do it

Twin: Do it!

Frankie: Please?

RJ: Even I want to see this

Kitty: Me too

Twin: Kitty! When did I bring you here? 

Kitty: A while ago

Darious: *Does dare*

Taxi Driver: *Sweat drop* …?

Twin: Teehee

Sunshine: Seriously, can I leave now?

Twin: Nope, I might need you again later on in the chapter

Sunshine: What if I told you that I have soccer practice?

Twin: …Fine. Only because I take soccer very seriously

Zoey: Well…it's a start

Frankie: Now…for the moment we've all been waiting for…Erik's death!

Twin: Yay!

Erik: No! 

Twin: I'm not having this argument again

Erik: I'm not going to die…again! 

Twin: Why? You're used to it by now

Erik: …That's not a good thing!

Frankie: Inside voices, Erik

Twin: Can I just kill him with a plane?

Frankie: …WITH a plane?

Twin: Yeah, I find someone who can lift a plane and have them throw it on Erik

RJ: *Face palm*

Twin: I thought it was a good idea

RJ: Do you just go with whatever pops into your head? 

Twin: …Duh. Have you even been _reading_ this stuff? It's random! And fun

Frankie: Where do we get someone who can throw a plane?

Twin: … *Looks at Sunshine*

Sunshine: No

Twin: Will you kick it then?

RJ: He'll break his foot!

Twin: I'll need a Sebastian then

Damien: 'A Sebastian'?

Jack: Even I can't say anything nice about that

Zoey: What's a Sebastian?

Twin: Manga character from _**Black Butler**_. He's a butler and a demon

Stark: A demon butler named Sebastian?

Twin: Yup

Stark: Weird

Twin: What else would you expect from me?

Stark: Death and destruction

Twin: …I'm bringing in a demon butler. He'll murder a person then clean the mess up

Sebastian: You realize that I do not work for you, and only Ciel can give me orders

Twin: Disappointing

Frankie: Know of anyone else who can throw an airplane?

Kitty: Hunny!

Twin: No! Not yet. Lets keep the secret art of Bunny Jutsu a secret

Damien: Bunny…? 

Stark: I'm really confused now!

Twin: Good. Shizuo!

Shizuo: What?

Twin: Well, looks like someone dreamt of a certain Eskimo (meaning Izaya)

Shizuo: …*menacing glare*

Kitty: Cosplay?

Twin: Yup. Erik, put this on

Erik: Why?

Twin: Just do it

Kitty: Isn't that…?

Twin: (whispers) Yes, it's an Izaya outfit

Erik: *comes out in Izaya cosplay*

Shizuo: *sees Erik* IZAYA! *Throws plane*

**FIVE MINUTES LATER, AFTER THE CLEANUP CREW GOT RID OF ALL THE SMASHED PLANE AND ERIK**

Twin: That was kinda disturbing

Stark: You've done worse

Zoey: This is nothing compared to what you put us through all the time

Twin: No not the die thing, the cleaning *shudders*

RJ: yeah, she's not into cleaning

Twin: Which is why people are afraid to go into my room, they may never find a way out

Zoey: Well…OK then

Frankie: So what's next?

Twin: Read it Kramisha

Kramisha: Why me?

Twin: I want you to feel included

Kramisha: I don't want to be included

Twin: Meany *pout*

Stark: Just read it and get it over with

Kramisha: Fine –

**From- NekoChan! Aka Redstar!**

**Lol I watched Tokyo mew new his name is ryou! Anyway! Bwhaha I'm bad evil redstart~ or NekoChan depending if u an anime nerd XE but I won't be evil ad try to make**

**My dares epic and confusing (ps read this message OUT LOAD THIS INCLUDES THE CAST! u can go at different speeds**

**Truth- Zoey, how does it feel to kno when neferet and kanola have the nasty kanola imagines you? (stark please answer also)**

**Dare- Damien! Go out side yodeling about how you love Justin beiber (blah) doing the chicken dance in your birthday suit! (for confused twin noked) Plus stark and twin must watch C;**

**Die- OMG GUESS WHO! ... It's who ever read this part out loud first...is safe! And gets to choose**

**Who dies (if a reviewer or twin is that person they pick a cast member to pick!)**

Stark: …

Twin: Kinda makes you wish you read it, huh?

Stark: Shut up

Zoey: Ew

Stevie Rae: Nasty!

Twin: Yup, he's a creeper

Neko: Why is my name just 'cat' in Japanese?

Twin: It's cuter than 'Redstar' and I'm too lazy to add the Chan

Neko: …OK

Twin: What makes you think he's imagining Zoey though?

Zoey: And why don't I know about this? 

Neko: You're the main character-

Twin: -We can't tell you. Well, it's mainly because I didn't think of it

Neko: He's in love with A-Ya, who Zoey looks like. And he currently hates Neferet

Twin: Good point. But wouldn't he be imagining A-Ya then?

Neko: Same person, pretty much

Twin: This is so complicated

Zoey: And disgusting

Neko: So I'm guessing that's your answer?

Frankie: Can you blame her?

Zoey: It makes me shudder

Twin: And there you have it; Kalona's a creeper and Zoey is disgusted by it

Kalona: I resent that

Twin: And Darious resents being called a mountain. I really don't care

Neko: It's a resentment club!

RJ: *face palm*

Twin: At least they have each other

Darious: Grrr

Twin: What is with the guys here?

Stark: Hey!

Twin: By the way, you guys all act so different here than you do in the series. Why?

RJ: Different writer

Stark: Maybe its because you kill us all the time

Twin: People die all the time in the series

Stark: Name five

Twin: You, Stevie Rae, Elliot, Anastasia, Jack, and Heath. There, that's six.

Stark: Well…name five more

Neko: Venus

Frankie: Elizabeth No Last Name

Zoey: Loren

Twin: P. Nolan

Frankie: Zoey's mom

Neko: Main High Priestess

Twin: Elizabeth No Last Name again

Zoey: I had to kill her the second time

Twin: Zoey almost died a few times

Frankie: Didn't Stark die again in Nyx's realm?

Twin: That enough for you, Stark?

RJ: Wow

Twin: I bet Zoey will be killed- and then come back- sometime in the series

Neko: Neferet will probably end up dead

Frankie: She deserves it

Twin: So, 12 killed, 2 killed twice, and we're betting on 3 more dying

Erik: 3? No! She isn't going to kill me off!

Twin: I would...and just you wait. But I actually have my money on Dragon dying sometime. Possibly in the new release **[If you've read it already don't spoil it for me! I want to find out if I'm right on my own]**

Stark: Really? My mentor?

Twin: He's gone off the deep end. Avenging his wives death and all

Zoey: I doubt it

Neko: Shall we move on?

RJ: Sure

Twin: No!

Neko: Yes!

Twin: Aint happening!

Neko: Come on!

Twin: It's Stranger all over again!

Neko: Only you don't have to kiss Erik

Twin: Can't I just take a penalty?

Neko: I gave you a penalty on PM

Twin: *Reads penalty* No

Zoey: What is it?

Twin: You don't even want to know

RJ: *Reads dare and penalty* OK, as the official fake-parent here, I need to step in and stop this

Twin: Thank Nyx!

Neko: Well dang **[Told ya I would get out of it some how XD]**

Twin: Tank cou, Gimpy! **[Tank cou = thank you in Twin]**

RJ: Grrr

Damien: That's rude

Twin: But…he walks with a cane…

RJ: Crutches are annoying **[He has a stress fracture in his leg. If it doesn't get better he may need to have a metal rob put in his leg. I wonder if it would make him magnetic…]**

Twin: Yeah, but a cane?

RJ: …

Jack: Grandpa

RJ: !

Twin: And he's the nice one

RJ: Shut up

Neko: Not denying it, the grandpa thing

RJ: *Evil glare AKA his happy face*

Kramisha: So I get to choose who dies?

Neko: Yup

Kramisha: Well then, can't waste this golden opportunity to kill-

Twin: It can't be me

Kramisha: …Fine. Kill Neferet and get the series over with

Twin: *GASP! *

Kramisha: What? I need a vacation

Zoey: And it would solve all our problems

Neko: That's what you think

Zoey: Ok, most of our problems. We'd still be stuck here

Frankie: Not what we meant, but whatever

Zoey: What?

Twin: A certain white bull is in on the "let's all kill Zoey" thing

Stevie Rae: What? 

Frankie: Don't you think that Kalona is still after Zoey?

Neko: Probably is

Twin: He's just that much of a pervert

Everyone: …?

Twin: Do you know how _old _he is?

RJ: How old?

Twin: …No idea. But I'd imagine that it's pretty old

Kalona: Slightly younger than Nyx herself

Aphrodite: Damn! I though my parents were old!

Damien: So he likes younger women…?

Twin: Told ya he was a pervert

Neko: More like a pedophile

Kalona: Still here

Twin: Still don't care

RJ: Maybe we should end here

Twin: Why?

RJ: `Cause you have geometry homework and I won't do it for you

Twin: Jerk. *Turns to look at Sunshine and Damien with pleading eyes*

Sunshine/Damien: No

Twin: …Fine. One last thing to take care of

Kramisha: *locks Neferet in a closet with Jonny B. *

Neko: …That's it?

Kramisha: She'll die of his stupidity

Sunshine: …Well…not exactly…

**CLIFFHANGER! **(Yay!)

_**Thanks for reading! Got an idea, review! Got a complaint, go away! Lol! Can't wait to see what you guys come up with next. If you have questions about the manga/anime/terminology used in this chapter just PM or ask in your review.**_

_**Like the story? Tell your friends! Tell your friends friends! Tell your cousin! Tell your friends cousin! Tell some random dude on the street! Just don't tell your parents, they may get mad that I'm rotting the minds of children and teens.**_

_**Bye bye!**_

_half of twin_

_**P.S. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, but no promises**_

_**P.P.S No Book Characters Were Hurt In The Making Of This Fanfic Except For The Ones Who Were Hurt**_


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist

_**Ok, I'm updating late as per usual. I planned to have this posted before, you know, this year. But then I got sick…and new video games for Christmas, *ahem* any who, I'm back- and now I'm gone again since I just got called for food**_

_**30 Minutes of Eating and Mindless Chatting**_

_**Ok, I'm good. What are you waiting for? READ ON! Please keep all hands and feet outside of the computer screen at all times, don't be stupid and stay in school kids**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the HON series since the writer will not sell the rights to me TT _ TT**_

Twin: …What were we talking about last chapter?

Sunshine: Neferet dying of Jonny B's stupidity possibly not happening. Seriously, why leave a cliffhanger if you're going to forget it?

Twin: (feeling stupid)…Before anyone asks; yes, Sunshine may end up as a regular character

Sunshine: Then change my name. And why?

Twin: Lets call it 'brother issues' and keep it at that **[we were fighting at the time. We're good now…well…for now. Never know what will happen when we beat all the video games we got for Christmas]**

Kitty: Am I a regular character, too? 

Twin: Sure. Wanna choose the co host? No one from _Naruto_, _Durarara_, or anyone who might bite me

Kitty: Darn

Sunshine: Bite you?

Twin: I don't think I'd taste all that great. And I'll give you manga later- _Chibi Vampire_, hello, duh

Kitty: Ky-!

Twin: - And no one who will destroy the place or put holes in the roof or walls

Damien: There are characters that do that? 

Twin: Remember He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?

Jonny B.: Voldemort? 

Twin: Again Jonny B.?

Ant: She means Flippy

Twin: No-!

Flippy: Someone order a lunatic?

Kitty: Tamaki!

Twin: Tama-Chan! **[Notice I use the 'Chan' and refer to him like a girl. Hehe, just like with my brothers friend Sha Sha-Chan!]**

Tamaki: I'm your sempai

Twin: …When did you turn into Shogo Narumi? Anyways, let me call you Tama-Chan and I'll bring in Haruhi

Tamaki: Yay!

Haruhi: No!

Flippy: Wait, am I going to be in this chapter or not?

Twin: Not, get out

Flippy: That's rude

Jack: Well, you _are_ the reason why the location has now changed twice

Jonny B.: Yeah, now I don't know how to get to that strip club!

Flippy: Still though

Damien: I agree with Aoi here. Twin, you really should be nicer **[yes, Flippy's real name is Aoi, but he is commonly referred to as Flippy]**

Twin: And I should probably update more often

Neko: Seriously

Twin: …Incase you are wondering, my dear reader, she PM'd me that I needed to update soon or I wouldn't get Usa-Chan

Anime Club: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Twin: …Shut up

Stark: Be nice (mocking voice)

Twin: Whatever, _Damien_

Stark: …Seriously, can I hit her _now_?

Twin: Nope, we've wasted enough time bantering

Frankie: So, where's the review?

Twin: I sent Erik out to get them-…

Everyone: *Giving Twin an "are you stupid?" look*

Twin: …Yeah, I may be a _little_ sleepy

Water: A little?

Zoey: Why would you send _Erik_?

Stark: Yeah, why not me?

Zoey: *Glare*!

Stark: I-I mean…I love you, Zoey…?

Zoey: *still glaring*

Frankie: Huh, for once they broke up and we did nothing to help it along

Twin: Not as satisfying

Frankie: No, no it 'tis not **[sorry if you would not actually say "'tis" but Word was getting on my case for grammar before I changed it to that]**

Erik: *walks in* you wouldn't believe it *pant*, I was walking back with the reviews *pant*… when I got _mugged_

Shaunee: Not really all that surprising

Aphrodite: A lot of people hate you

Erik: Bitch

Aphrodite: Asshat

Erik: What the hell does that mean?

Twin: Really people, knock it off with the profanity! I _will_ use duct tape

Jack: What color?

Twin: Whatever color clashes with their outfit

Jack: *Gasp!*

Twin: Yeah, I mean business. Well, guess I gotta get the reviews off my email

Erik: You could've done that?

Twin: Yup

Erik: And you still sent me to get them from the post office?

Twin: Yup

Erik: Why?

Twin: Again, I was sleepy. And I heard that there was a mugger somewhere around here, I wanted to find out if it was true

Erik: And what did you find? (Angry!)

Twin: That there is indeed a mugger and it is not safe to leave without a stun gun

Erik: !

Frankie: Yeah, that's deep (sarcastic)

Twin: I know, I'm so caring

Tamaki: And abducting poor, beautiful manga characters from the love story they belong in!

Haruhi: Come again? *Sweat drop*

Jonny B.: Beautiful? You're a dude

Tamaki: A beautiful dude, mind you

Haruhi: love story?

Tamaki: Yes! It's a romantic comedy, where we are the seemingly unlikely couple!

Twin: Hold your horses oh-so-beautiful dude, you're not a couple yet

Kitty: Yes they are, in the manga

Twin: Sort of, but not really

Kitty: Then why bother having them here?

Twin: I need the co-host, and I don't have my transporter yet **[You know who you are]**

Damien: …This is taking forever

Twin: What is?

Damien: For you to actually do your job

Twin: Oh yeah, I have to torture you guys now

**From: Neko**

**TWIIIIN U BDHSKSJDHA U GOT OUT OF IT BITDJSKA...SEBBY! *glomps with blue wig on* I AM CIEL! DO MY WORK BITCH! LOL TODAY IS PURELY FOR TWIIN :) so u cast owe me! :)**

**Truth: Remeber on the chatroom and 'erik' kissed you? (lol the guy i made impersonate, u were so confused x3) how well was he?~ *waggle* lol XD**

**Dare: U have to 1) cosplay with daimen as sebasian and ciel (u sebby and him ciel and you have to follow daimens orders!) 2) Have zoey dress you up and do whatever she wants 3) OOC POTION FROM MY SHOW THAT CHANGED U TO GIRLY! ;) and ...JACK DECIDES WITCH ONE! oh! And all the cast (minus erik kanola loren and nefret) can eat ice cream at my set and torture SC (gonna be in me dare show :)...u type script on urs)**

**Die: cast kills twin...or...THE REVIEWERS :0 twin decides**

**Oh twin! Dont u love me? But you can NOT do all of this if...u kiss erik 030**

Twin: Love you too, Neko (sarcastic)

Neko: Thanks, but I don't swing that way

Twin: (talking to her Twin self) As far as we know…

Neko: Dude. Just answer the question, or no Usa-Chan! That's right, I know you're stalling!

Twin: *Gasp!* Impossible! 

Neko: Either answer the question, or kiss Erik. Your choice

Twin: Yeah, you said that I can get out of it if I kiss Erik, right?

Neko: Just said that. Why?

Twin: I already did

Neko: No you didn't! We've been trying for a long time, I think we, as readers would remember

Twin: Never said I had to kiss him in the story. And technically I kissed _an_ Erik in the chat room

Neko: But it was a fake one

Twin: An 'Erik' is an Erik

Frankie: Not bad

Damien: Seems legit

Erik: No arguments here

Jack: Do we still get ice cream?

Neko: …

Twin: Pwease

Jack: Pretty, pretty please

Neko: Fine. I want ice cream, too

Twin/Jack: Yay!

Twin: You can still torture the _Shugo Chara!_ cast if you want to

Amu: No! *runs away*

Ikuto: Never again *also runs away* **[No! Ikuto! Don't go! I love you and your smexy-ness! …Oh if you've read the manga or seen the anime you'd feel the same way, too…unless you're a dude…well, a straight dude]**

Neko: Get back here! *Runs after them*

Twin: Ah, I love the smell of terror in the morning

Damien: It's the middle of the afternoon

Twin: Shut it, you're messing with my happiness

Blackcat: (whispers) is it my turn yet?

Twin: (whispers back) Yup

**From: Blackcat (AKA IkutoisSmexy)**

**I am so glad to see that you are back. Do you remember me? I was YukiKyoMomiji before I changed my name. My new one is much better :) **_[yes, yes it is *still drooling over Ikuto* P.S. This is Twin]_

**Okay so onto the truth, dare, and die.**

**Truth: Zoey, Do you truly hate Kalona and Loren or is it just an act?**

**Dare: Aphrodite, play 7 minutes in heaven with Duchess, Neferet and Heath.**

**Die: Neferet, do it Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades style!**

**I hope Neferet's death is painful because she killed Jack and took Loren and Kalona away. :(**

**Can't waait to read more and I would love to be in your story!**

Blackcat: I'm creative

Zoey: I'm OK with Kalona at the moment. Becoming a sort-of good guy and all. But Loren? Are there people who don't believe that I _seriously_ hate Loren?

Twin: Apparently

Zoey: Well then

Erin: Well this is going a little quicker than usual

Shaunee: Why is that?

Twin: I needed to finish the chapter fast so I could update before New Years, and I got threatened **[You know who you are!]**

Frankie: Well that threat didn't work, did it?

Neko: Apparently not **[Sorry! Stupid germs, be gone!]**

Water: You don't update very often

Twin: I have two honors classes to worry about, plus other schoolwork, and I have been reading more online manga as of late **[heh heh *sheepish grin*]**

Aphrodite: I am not going to kiss another dog

Blackcat: _Another_?

Neko: Ok, I want to hear this

Damien: Even I am intrigued

Jack: What breed was it?

Aphrodite: Breed?

Jack: What kind of dog?

Aphrodite: Asshat

Jack: Pardon?

Aphrodite: That was kind of dog. Just ask, he's over there *points in the general direction of Erik*

Everyone: …?

Frankie: Well she's not wrong

Erik: Hey!

Blackcat: Hi

Erik: ?

Blackcat: *shrugs* Filler

Jonny B.: Ok, so did Aphrodite actually kiss a dog, or did she just mean Erik? Or is it a dog named Erik that's standing behind the Vampyre Erik? Or is it an invisible dog…?

Twin: Sunshine?

Sunshine: Yeah?

Twin: You're seriously killing me here

Sunshine: I don't care, I'm not going to tell you

Twin: You will tell me *does the Jedi Mind control trick thingy*

Sunshine: O…k…

Twin: Did that seriously work? *looks at fingers in amazement* **[I MUST USE THIS POWER FOR…well…SOMETHING THAT IS PROBABLY NOT GOOD BUT IS STILL LEGAL. That's right, being a Tyrant is not against the law in the U.S. of A. at least I don't think it is]**

Damien: I am astounded

Sunshine: No it didn't work. Don't be stupid

Damien: Like telling a fish not to swim

Twin: Or a whale to grow gills

Sunshine: …OK then. You realize you just helped to call yourself stupid, right?

Twin: *Pouty!*

Zoey: You pout a lot

Twin: `Cause you guys are mean to me

Neko: Excuses, excuses

Twin: Still mad?

Neko: Yep

Sunshine: And I still wont tell you

Twin: Why not?

Sunshine: I'll tell you if you let me leave

Twin: Deal

Sunshine: He said he didn't know

Twin: (Facepalm) Seriously?

Sunshine: Seriously

Jonny B.: Its true, I don't know

Frankie: I'd say naturally stupid

Aphrodite: Can I just skip the dare?

Twin: Why would you want to do that?

Jack: Duchess is quite the catch

Blackcat: And I want to see you kiss a dog

Aphrodite: Too bad

Everyone: *looks at Twin*

Twin: I tried killing her before; it didn't work

Erin: Have you tried anti-bitch spray?

Aphrodite: Right here

Erin: Yeah, I know

Twin: Stevie Rae _really_ knows

Aphrodite: Never speak of it

Sunshine: Never speak of what? **[Hey, I thought you left]**

Neko: The fact that they were imprinted

Aphrodite: Dude!

Sunshine: Meaning…?

Twin: Lesbian vampires, without being lesbians **[SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR ANYONE, I JUST HAD TO SAY IT TO GET IN SOME COMEDY THAT IS TO COME LATER ON. I don't really feel comfortable saying it either]**

Damien: Well that's rude

Twin: How so?

Aphrodite: If it wasn't about me, that's how I would explain it

Twin: …Yeah, it was rude. Sorry

Everyone: …?

Zoey: Whoa

Stark: Did she just apologize?

Twin: What a turn of events!

Stark: And the sarcasm returns

Twin: Yup

Aphrodite: Why don't we kill Neferet, since you're not feeling polite anymore?

Twin: Sure

Blackcat: Yay! Let me get my popcorn

**3 MINUTES LATER**

Blackcat: Ok, we're good

Twin: How should we do this?

Blackcat: Hmm…hit by lightning, drowned, and sent to Hell

Twin: Works for me

**EVENTS THAT INCLUDE SEVERAL THINGS THAT YOU SHOULD NOT TRY AT HOME. REMEMBER, WE'RE EXPERTS**

Frankie: Experts?

Twin: *Shrugs*

Neko: What are we experts at?

Twin: Torture and written murder

Neko: Oh yeah

Blackcat: I must say, I am impressed with Neferet

Twin: How so?

Blackcat: She survived being struck by lightning and drowning

Aphrodite: And I survived poison

Damien: We tend to survive a lot here

Blackcat: Why is that?

Twin: Because if I kill them each time with no survivals, this wouldn't be as much fun. Plus I _can't_ kill Jacky!

Jack: I feel so loved

Twin: Read the next one, Kramisha

Kramisha: Why?

Twin: You're the official review reader! (Stupid grin)

Kramisha: …-

**From: Fairy (AKA EvilFairy12)**

**Truth for Stark: Stark, Zoey has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?**

**Dare for Jack: Wear a skirt or really SHORT shorts or have him flirt with another guy or something haha have fun.**

**DIE FOR WELL...Erik: Put him in pool of gasoline - hang him**

**from a metal pole - light the bonfire under you!**

**There you go! Hope you alike! Einen guten Tag haben! German!**

Twin: Wow…

Erik: …!

Zoey: Yep, no one likes the asshat

Erik: Shut up

Zoey: You don't deny it

Erik: Whatever (Zoning out)

Twin: seriously, wow. Maybe I should be shortening your name to Evil…poor Jacky

Stark: _He's_ the person you're worried about?

Twin: Yeah, I don't like Erik, remember?

Neko: I'm not sure, it's been so long while we were waiting for you to update

Twin: Not letting that one go are ya?

Neko: Nope. When you started out you updated pretty quickly: every week or so. And Erik was murderously killed each chapter **[For the record, I did update a lot. But that's because I started over summer vacation and I had easy homework when 8****th**** grade started]**

Erik: Whatever (still zoned out)

Twin: Ok! Who broke Erik?

Damien: No one. He took my iPod; he's not even paying attention

Twin: Seriously?

Damien: Yeah, see the headphones?

Twin: Hoe did I not notice that?

Jonny B.: You didn't notice that some of us escaped and went to a strip club before

Twin: Good point. What's with the strip club though?

Kramisha: I needed to get some work done

Everyone: !

Kramisha: What? The people there are great

Twin: Ok and now I step in, you know, before these comments get out of hand and everyone thinks I'm a pervey writer. This was a hair strip club- you know, a club for getting the dye out of a person's hair

Kramisha: yeah, my roots were showing so I needed to fix the color

Stark: _That's_ what you were talking about?

Twin: Yeah. What did _you_ think?

Stark: …I don't want to talk about it

Zoey: I hope you don't want to imagine it either

Aphrodite: You sensitive former virgins and goddess incarnates

Zoey: Not cool dude

Twin: Let it go, we can't do anything about her, anyways

Fairy: Is it my turn?

Twin: Yeah, go ahead

Fairy: Yay! Which is it, Stark?

Stark: (thinking) Considering that fact that I don't want to be charged with zoophilia, I'd say neither

Zoey: SO you wouldn't want me back?

Stark: I would, but…

Zoey: You wouldn't be willing to help save me? 

Stark: Would you? If it was me? 

Zoey: …Lets not worry about it, it's already behind us

Frankie: Smooth

Zoey: Shut up

Frankie: If you and Stark break up, can I have him?

Zoey: No! 

Frankie: Ok, ok. No need to be so defensive

Fairy: Ok, no for Jack!

Twin: I don't own any skirts or short shorts that he could barrow

Aphrodite: I do *hands Jack shorts*

Jack: Do you have these in blue? It's a better color on me

Twin: Here're my soccer shorts; they're blue

Neko: Thought you said you didn't own shorts

Twin: Correction, I don't own any short shorts. I play soccer so I have shorts as part of my uniform.

Neko: Hey, I just remembered. In a PM you said that you'd cosplay, go change in the Sebby outfit! Damien, too.

Twin: Fine *dragging Damien to a cosplay place*

Neko: Ok, I'm in charge until she comes back

HON Cast: What?

Kitty: Even I'm a little scared

Erik: Wait, what? Who said that?

Kitty: Dude! I'm short, not invisible! 

Twin: Calm down (now in Sebby outfit)

Neko: Wow, that was fast

Twin: Yeah, it's going to take forever for Damien to get into that corset though

Damien: I'm quite fine, thank you (Now in Ciel cosplay from when Ciel was dressed as a girl. The pink dress, you know the one)

Twin: Pft

Damien: Switch!

Twin: No! I am _not_ wearing that dress!

Jack: how do I look?

Everyone: …?

Blackcat: You shave your legs?

Jack: What's appealing about hairy legs?

Twin: Hehe, my brother has monkey legs. And its funny `cause the boys on swim team have to shave their legs for the last meet **[You should have seen the first time he had to, he did a terrible job…but that's because he used to electric one that he uses for his face XD]**

Frankie: Seriously?

Twin: Hey, cross country wears short shorts **[And I am now emotionally and mentally scared]**

Frankie: How hot are the guys?

Kitty: Quite a number of them have 6 or 8 packs

Frankie: Nice

Fairy: Ok then. Jack, you go to the mall to flirt. Erik-

Twin: -Its deady by time (evil voice…ok, as evil as _I_ can sound while trying not to giggle)

Jonny B.: Dang girl!

Twin: What?

Jonny B.: Huh? Oh, nothing. Just watching T.V. on Damien's iPod

Twin: What show?

Zoey: Does it matter?

Twin: It might

Jonny B.: I'm watching a Spanish soap opera. But I don't understand what's going on

Twin: That might be because it's in Spanish

Jonny B.: That, and there's no soap or opera singers

Twin: Seriously? (Sweat drop)

Jonny B.: Yeah, I don't get it either (totally serious)

Twin: …Darn them (mock seriousness)

Neko: That was another trip into the empty head that is Jonny B.

Frankie: We are not responsible for lowered IQ's or test grades due to exposure to Jonny B's rare kind of stupidity

Twin: And you cant sue me `cause you don't know my name

Neko: I do

Twin: …Yeah, I'm stupid enough to post something with my real name, first and last, on it. **[Not kidding. I had to fix that in the middle of my computer keyboarding class. It was my myth story thing with the social networking gods…yeah, fun school assignment]**

Erik: Ok, so I'm going to be tied to a pole and…?

Fairy: Burned to death while we roast marshmallows in a separate fire

Twin: I only have enough juice in my lighter for one fire, and I don't have any sticks or such

Fairy: Darn

Damien: The burning people to death thing; that had been done in the past to people who were thought to be witches or enemies of different religions **[Wow. Hope the pope doesn't come for me; I'm not a very good Catholic]**

Twin: And on that happy note. Erik?

Erik: Yeah?

Twin: Try not to scream too loud, the neighbors were complaining last time

Erik: Thank you for your words of kindness. And I have something to say to you, too

Twin: Try to keep it appropriate for six-year-olds

Erik: …Why? What kind of six-year-old reads stuff like this?

Twin: Maybe I did **[lol! I didn't, I was a sheltered child]**

Damien: That would explain why you're so emotionally disturbed now **[Yes, yes it would]**

Twin: Aw, thank you very much

Erik: May I continue?

Twin: Nothing R-rated or über bloody

Erik: Fine. Go to Hell, grow a heart, and deal with the mugger by yourself!

Twin: Wo-w, you're not going to let that go, are ya?

Erik: You sent me out to mugged!

Twin: I wanted to know if there really was a mugger!

Erik: There are other ways to do that!

Twin: I know! But Sunshine wouldn't help me!

Sunshine: Duh, I didn't want to risk it

Frankie: Can't blame you

Sunshine: Yeah, it's bad enough that I'm stuck here

Twin: I said you could leave

Sunshine: There's no door

Twin: Oh yeah, forgot to draw that for you

Sunshine: Draw…?

Twin: It was in the last chapter

Fairy: Can I get killy now?

Twin: Yay! 

**THREE FIRES, THREE DEATHS, AND A TON OF GIRLISH SCREAMS LATER**

Twin: Man! Its like a Justin Beiber concert around here

Damien: I can't believe you killed him like that three times

Zoey: I cant believer how high pitched his screams are

Stark: I can't believe that they were roasting marshmallows in the fire and wouldn't give me one!

Zoey: Gross

Stark: What? I like smores

Zoey: Still, there was a dead body in that fire

Stark: …I can live with that

Damien: Dude?

Stark: What? It was just Erik. None of us like him all that much either

Twin: Maybe we should move on

Kramisha: Should I read the review?

Twin: It is your job

**From: Annie**

**I'm glad you still haven't lost your touch :D**

**Truth: Stark. Dude, are you OK with the fact that Zoey had like, 4 boyfriend at the same time? You seriously can't be OK with that...**

**Dare: I dare Darius to go streaking in the middle of a busy intersection at rush hour and see if her survives un-humiliated XD**

**Die: Let's kill... hmm... the bad people get chosen too often... Let's try to kill off Nyx! OH MY GOD! I wonder if this will work... Lock her in a chamber with fire burning the chamber. Put a bunch of flammable elements into the fire (who knew science could actually come in handy?) and remember to take away her immortality. And while she's burning, have Erebus and Kalona battle to the death for her affection :D**

**-Annie**

Twin: Sweet! I get to kill another immortal!

Kalona: No, you have the chance to _attempt_ to kill an immortal

Damien: And technically she's a goddess

Twin: Don't be difficult, Fluffy

Damien: Wha-…'Fluffy'?

Twin: Youtube video

Tamaki: Let the kind reviewer speak now, she is our guest (using Host Club charm)

Twin: Dude, no need to be a host right now

Annie: May I ask my question?

Neko: Wait!

…**SEVERAL AWKWARD MOMENTS OF SILENCE**

Frankie: What are we waiting for?

Neko: Not sure. I just wanted to say something

Twin: Seriously dude?

Tamaki: Girls should not say 'dude'!

Twin: How do you know I'm a girl?

Tamaki: …? (sweat drop)

Twin: Nah, I am, unless I have this whole biology thing backwards.

Tamaki: Then you should not be saying 'dude'!

Twin: Hey, my show, my rules

Annie: Anyways. Stark, were you _really_ ok when Zoey had, like, four boyfriends at once?

Twin: She did, didn't she?

Aphrodite: She was dating the asshat

Heath: I was her consort- whatever that is

Kitty: Stark was her warrior or guardian or whatever

Twin: Plus she and the pedophile over there had that spiritual connection thing going on

Stark: Wow

Jonny B.: Dang girl! 

Twin: Trying to figure out Spanish soap operas again?

Jonny B.: Nope, it's the boyfriends thing

Zoey: Shut up (embarrassed!)

Stark: Well, I didn't really like it. But what could I do?

Twin: Leave Heath to Kalona, drown Erik, and-

Frankie: Bitch slap Kalona!

Twin: Well said

Annie: I don't think that would solve the problem with Kalona

Stark: Yeah, but it would make me feel better

Twin: Slapping an immortal silly should give anyone a feeling of accomplishment

Blackcat: Like roasting marshmallows while killing Erik at the same time

Twin: Killing an Erik and marshmallow with one fire

Fairy: Yep, I waited a long time for that *looks at Twin*

Twin: …I've already apologized, like, three times

Fairy: Still

Twin: I get easily distracte- oh a bunny!

Neko: Nope, just me- wait, you thought I was a bunny?

Twin: *shrugs*

Neko: Anyways…I got the cameras set up

Annie: What for?

Neko: So we can enjoy Darious' embarrassment for years to come

Darious: Oh joy

Frankie: It is for us anyways

Darious: Is there another choice?

Twin: You mean…the punishment for not doing the dare?

Darious: Yes, in a sort

Twin: …Are you _seriously_ volunteering?

Darious: Depends on what I am to do

Twin: …Annie, you cool with this? *Hands Annie a paper with the punishment*

Annie: *reads* Is it the corset?

Darious: Pardon?

Neko: It goes along with my dare? (Excited)

Annie: Seriously, is it the corset?

Twin: Do you think that Mr. Mountain over there could fit in a corset?

Annie: …One made for a giant

Twin: …That may be so, but I was thinking Grell cosplay

Neko: Yes!

Kitty: Why not Renge cosplay?

Twin: (picturing) …Pft!

Neko: Mix them. Grell wig and glasses, Renge dress and bow

Kitty/Twin: Yay!

Darious: As long as I am not nude in a public place

Twin: Such formal speech

Annie: Now go change!

Darious: *Leaves the room*

Frankie: Ok, I want copies of these pics

Twin: I'll need a couple dozen of each

Damien: Why?

Twin: To sell on the webbernet, what else?

Damien: 'webbernet'?

Twin: I like it better than 'internet'

Neko: I just thought of something

Twin: Tell us before Damien goes into speech mode!

Neko: …Ok. Why am I in charge of the cameras? Why not Jack?

Jack: Oopsie, I can take it from here on out

Annie: I have a question, too. Can we kill a goddess now?

Twin: Sure, who do you want? We've got Aphrodite, we've got Venus-

Annie: I was thinking Nyx

Twin: Excellent choice

Water: *Screams loudly!* !

Twin: Aw, man. Jonny B. For the last time. Stop singing "Sexy and I Know it"!

Water: No, it's not that

Twin: Good, then that means he hasn't broken through the duct tape yet

Water: I just haven't said anything in a while

Twin: Pulling a Neko, huh?

Neko: Hey!

Twin: What? You did do something similar earlier

Nyx: Sorry that I'm late, traffic is horrible in Otherworld. So, what is it this time?

Zoey: They want to kill you

Nyx: For what reason?

Stark: A Twin reason

Damien: Actually, Annie chose to kill Nyx, so it's more of an 'Annie reason'

Erin: Shut up, Queen Damien

Shaunee: Seriously, your vocab lessons are bad enough

Annie: Yep. Now take away the immortality

Damien: Wait, that power has to go _somewhere_

Twin: …Dibs

Frankie: We use dibs here?

Twin: Yup. I added dibs to my commentating when I was watching the last Harry Potter movie **[I wanted the Elder wand. What? Who **_**wouldn't**_** want that power?]**

Frankie: …Works for me

**AMAZINGLY EXAGERATED EFFECTS**

Stark: When did immortality come with a laser light show?

Twin: I thought it would be more interesting

Zoey: Can't argue that it wasn't

Stark: Still though

Twin: This coming from the guy who said "awesomesauce"

Stark: It was in the script! I had to say it!

Twin: Excuses!

Stark: Hey, the author didn't give me a choice- hey where's Nyx?

Twin: Hm?

Annie: I threw her in the burning room. Erebus won, by the way

Twin: Oh yeah! I had money on him winning- you owe me twenty bucks Jonny B.

Jonny B.: Dang it! 

Darious: *Walks in* is there anything I missed?

Twin: Other than the fact that we just killed a goddess, nothing really

Darious: You succeeded in killing a goddess?

Frankie: Indoor voices

Darious: Ah, yes. Sorry

Frankie: About what? You yelling?

Kitty: Or seeing you dressed as that?

Darious: …You know, there is a reason why they refer to me as a mountain. Giving me a clear advantage over you

Twin: Ha, he called you out **[She's short]**

**From: Water**

**Hehe! Awesome one again, Twin! Aaah Hunny-senpia. Anyway:**

**Truth: Jonny-B do you like (as in more than a freind) Kramisha?**

**Dare: Kalona let Twin do your make-up **

**Dare: Twin grab your phyro tools and go kill the white bull! **

**Die: Eh, let Sunshine choose.**

**Yeah I know they're not the greatest but anyway.**

Jonny B.: Yes! A question for me!

Kramisha: I just threw up in my mouth a little

Twin: Yeah, yeah, _I_ got a dare! And I don't have to kiss anyone either!

Neko: You're giving us ideas now

Twin: …Curse word **[contrary to what most may think, I am not thinking the B word here. It's more of a D word. Yeah…I can't say it because I'm a sheltered child]**

Jonny B.: Um…I'm not sure…with Kramisha…

Sunshine: It may be revealed in the series, so there's nothing to say at the moment

Water: Seriously?

Twin: Guess we'll just have to take his word for it

Damien: Wow, one down, three to go. You seem to be rushing things

Twin: I'm tired, so I'm hoping to finish up this chapter soon

Damien: Ah

Kalona: *Walks out*

Twin: Hey! Where do you think you're going? (Evil grin!)

Kalona: Not a strip club if that's what you're asking

Jonny B.: Hehe

Kramisha: Stop being pervey, Stupid!

Jonny B.: My names not 'Stupid'!

Kramisha: Might as well be

Neko: Yo, love birds. You mind?

Kramisha: Hmph!

Water: Now to do Kalona's makeup

Twin: Ok, I'll need liquid eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, and glitter

Jack: Oh! I have glitter!

Everyone: …?

Jack: What? I helped my friends with their makeup at my old school

Stark: That doesn't help much in your case

Twin: Again, from the guy who said 'awesomesauce'

Stark: Not going to let that one go, are ya?

Twin: Nope. **[Tank cou (Thank you) P.C.!}**

**A LOT OF GLITTERING **

Water: Pft! This is why I made the dare!

Twin: I did a better job than you'd think

Frankie: Yeah, but I still wouldn't let you do my makeup

Twin: Darn, there goes my next career move. Sunshine, you choose who you want dead while I gather all my pyromaniac tools

Sunshine: Whatever

Twin: …You're so delightfully indifferent

Sunshine: *Glare*

Twin: *Leaves the room in a rush*

Jonny B.: Ok she's gone, lets talk about her. Did you see that hair? She looks like a guy

Sunshine: Dude?

Neko: She's in Sebby cosplay; she kinda needs to look like a dude

Kramisha: So who are you going to choose?

Sunshine: I don't really care. Stark I guess

Stark: Dude!

Sunshine: Jonny B. is so stupid he would probably survive

Stark: …Good point, stupid people are hard to kill

Aphrodite: Which is why Twin is still around **[T _ T Meany!]**

Zoey: I would have gone for Dallas. We never hear from him and none of us like him very much either

Neko: Yup, he's the backup if Erik's broken. Or if killing him just becomes boring

Water: Stevie Rae probably doesn't even like Dallas

Frankie: Can't blame her. Dallas was a jerk about the whole Rephaim thing

Jack: At the time, Dallas was on our side and the Raven Mockers were one of the main enemies. It's only natural that he would freak over how Stevie Rae helped one. But he went all evil, so…I can't even put a positive spin on thing

Zoey: Rephaim was kinda a big secret to hold from him, and a relationship wont last when there are secrets

Frankie: Does that mean that Stark knows about Loren?

Stark: Loren?

Zoey: It's nothing

Erik: 'Nothing' my ass

Aphrodite: Wow, you even have a hateful ass

Twin: *Ahem* Remember the duct tape? I just got more for Christmas **[No joke. Its camouflage]**

Neko: Back already?

Twin: Nope, this is my cyborg- of course I'm back. I keep all my pyro tools together; this is the only thing I'm organized about. So, who's dying by the hand of the fearsome Sunshine?

Stark: Me

Twin: Why?

Stark: `Cause Jonny B. is so stupid he'd probably survive

Twin: Ah. Excellent choice

Neko: Speaking of stupid, what's with the hat and cape?

Twin: I'm going to fight a bull. I need to look like a bullfighter, duh (Totally serious)

Frankie: You may have been exposed to Jonny B's idiocy a little too long

Water: Yep. And he's still trying to figure out soap operas

Twin: …Can I at least wear the cape?

Water: Why?

Twin: It makes me feel like a super hero (power pose and game show voice)

Sunshine: *face palm!* I am in a nuthouse

Twin: I had a cough drop before; maybe I got a little high off of it **[Bad cough. I can't even use my game show voice in real life]**

Neko: Ok, so is there going to be a bullfight or what?

Twin: Sure, after I poof in a cage

Sunshine: 'poof'? 

Twin: You have so much to learn

Water: We need a cage?

Twin: Yeah, I don't want the white bull to gouge out my internal organs** [Warning: Kids, don't try this at home]**

Water: Good reasoning

Frankie: So you're just going to put pure evil in a cage, and then burn it?

Damien: I don't think it will work; it goes against all logic

Twin: Watch

**ONE CAGE, ONE PURE EVIL BULL, AND TWENTY EXPLOSIONS LATER**

Water: Wow. Triggerhappy, meet Bombhappy

Twin: Yup, I am happy!

Stark: I think you could've stopped after six

Twin: What makes you say that? 

Stark: It was dead by then

Twin: Oh…nah…I wanted to make sure it was dead… (Suspicious voice)

Damien: (Dies of LOL) **[You know what it means…or should…]**

Twin: Finally! It only took 3 chapters

Zoey: Getting sloppy

Stark: Maybe you should take a break from writing

Twin: Nice try

Stark: Hey, I'm trying to avoid death here

Sunshine: Can I change my choice?

Water: Guess so, who's the new victim? 

Sunshine: Damien

Water: He's already dead

Sunshine: Exactly

Annie: …Why do we keep him? (Talking to Twin)

Twin: After the last building got destroyed, my construction team ordered me to keep a responsible person here at all times. Plus we always need a killjoy and I was having brother issues

Zoey: So…we done here?

Twin: Nope, got one more

**From: Lily (AKA FantsyandStevieRaesBiggestFan)**

**yay!well u not reading Desitned yet explains y the twins r still talkin like , yay! AWESOME.Y IS THIS CAPS LOCKED? there. anyway, **

**Truth:um.. going with the lame one from my sis. Does Stevie Rae love Remphaim. (i no she does.) **

**Dare:hm... i dare erik to make out with Damein (sorry Damein!) and **

**die: some1 (perferibly me) needs to push Erik into a wall of fire. great job! ur random and vilolent. rock on! :)**

Twin: Wow, everyone wants Erik to kiss someone

Neko: Most want different people

Twin: …Never. Gonna. Happen.

Lily: `Sup! 

Tamaki: Hello, would you like something to drink or-

Twin: Dude, not a host at the moment. And this was never a host club to begin with **[That's be interesting though...hmmm…]**

Lily: We can skip the question; it's common knowledge to HON readers

Damien: We can skip the dare, too

Twin: Sorry, but it's you or me. And I would prefer if it was you

Damien: Jerk

Twin: Yes, but I am a very likable person…you know, unless you're a book or manga character** [Seriously though, my BROTHERS FRIEND agreed with that. It was weird]**

Damien: Well, I would. But Erik does not seem to be here

Twin: Wait, what?

Damien: He left a couple of minutes ago

Twin: Why didn't you say anything?

Damien: You're mean to me

Water: Ok, looks like its back to the strip club

Twin: …Heh. Seriously though, where would he go?

Tamaki: Far away from here

Kitty: Ha! Even Tama-Chan doesn't like you much

Twin: I'm Twin, not _ right now **[Insert real name in the blank…mine, not yours. That'd be weird]**

Zoey: Did you just add a blank in your story? 

Twin: Yup. Take that Word

Sunshine: (face palm)

Lily: Well, since Erik's gone…whom do I push into the wall of fire?

Twin: Hmm…Oh! I have an Erik clone!

Everyone: …?

Twin: What? I had a feel he would try to run away at some point he'll come back when he gets mugged again

Sunshine: Hey, this place doesn't have doors, so how did he escape? 

Twin: There's a window in the bathroom

Stark: Are you serious?

Twin: Yeah. I was waiting for someone to catch onto that

Zoey: I never even noticed it

Twin: Yeah, I never really talk about it. I still go with the door drawing thing to leave though

Stark: Why bother with that? 

Twin: ….I really don't want to say

Stark: Too short to reach the window?

Twin: …Shut up **[I'm 5'6! Or 5'7! Its been a while since I last measured my height. But I'm not short! The window is just 6 feet up]**

Erik: *pant* …In case you were wondering *pant* the mugger is still there *wheeze*

Twin: Pwnd! What'd I tell ya!

Zoey: You got mugged, so you came back here?

Erik: …I wasn't thinking! I was running for my life!

Lily: *turns on the wall of fire and pushes Erik in*

Erik: (Burned extra crispy)

Lily: I think that needed to be done before he left again

Twin: Yup

Zoey: Done now?

Twin: Yeah. So stay tuned for the next installment of …Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist! (Talking to you, no not you, you, yes you, no the other guy, yeah you)

Anime Club: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Twin: …Aoi, sick `em

Aoi: Yay! Let me get my nail gun!

Anime Club: Ahh!

Twin: Yup, DGYFT. Taking on the world one nail gun at a time

_**Yay! That only took forever. Well, I've got exams coming up soon here in January, so I will be studying for those…unless you want to take the exam for me (hopeful smile). Hope to update before next year, since it took until 2012 for me to update with this.**_

_**As insane and possibly stupid as always,**_

_half of twin_

_**P.S. The world is not going to end this year. But if I'm wrong…say "I told you so" and I will send Aoi after you. You've been warned XD**_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**Hey, guys. So yeah…short chapie, but for once I actually do have something else coming that may just blow your mind. This is just leading up to the next chapter…which is more of a continuation of this chapter**_

Chapter 4! OMG JUST PART ONE

Disembodied Voice: Guess who?

Stark: Twin

Twin: …It's no fun if you get it right on the first try

Stark: Too bad

Twin: ?

Zoey: He's cranky

Twin: What is it this time?

Zoey: Might have something to do with the fact that you've had up trapped here for nearly two years now

Twin: Wow, that long?

Erin: Sadly

Aphrodite: Years of torture

Twin: Yup, good times, good times

Stark: GOOD? YOU THINK THAT WE'VE BEEN HAVING FUN WITH THIS?

Twin: Whoa, he's snapped

Frankie: Took long enough

Stark: Grrrr

Frankie: Just saying, I expected it to happen back in TDV chapter 5 or something

Twin: Seriously, they've lasted a long time. Well, not Damien really, but either way

Water: So shall we get started?

Jack: Shouldn't we wait and give Stark a break?

Twin: (looks at Stark) Nah, he's fine. But I do have a psychologist at hand is need be

**From: Neko**

**Yeah! You updated! :D well imma be the tyrant i am! OOOBBH CAN NEXT CO-HOST BE RIN OKUMURA? :D i lurve him! (ao no exorcist) and ... I give up on you! Ill just be mean to you on my show! :P**

**Truth: i could be aprodithe in a cursing contest. Hell yeah! I make them up alot... If twinny needs it ill message her alot :D i just want apro-chi to admit it! Why is this under truth? Cuz it is**

**Dare: let the cast actually leave the set :0 you kno.. Go wild~~~ i dunno where... Hmmm ... JAPAN JAPAN JAPAN! That way they cant tell anyone we torture them cuz only we speak japanese ( at least me)**

**Die: everyone zoey has ever had romantical interactions with... How? She does it! :D or... **

**We grav them, throw them in a tub of turtles watxh as they get bitten, then dump them into a tub of scorpions and snakes. Take them to pool , throw them in, put gasoline on, burn top of water so they hose how they die (ypu either drown or resurface for air and get burrrrmnneeeddd)**

Twin: OMG!

Neko: Yeah, lot of people dying

Twin: No, I forgot to get my host…can I get one from a movie this time?

RJ: Don't tell me it's…

Twin: Oh look, you're back

Frankie: Brother issues over?

Twin: Apparently

Sunshine: So can I leave?

Twin: For now

Sunshine: Cool (walks out)

Water: So who's the unlucky actor?

Twin: Not the actor, just the character. I'm gonna pull the character straight out of the movie

Damien: You can do that?

Twin: Yup

Jack: I set up the program

Damien: How?

Jack: Its fanfiction, anything can happen

Damien: …*Shock and amazement*

Zoey: What's with the fedora?

Twin: I look good in it, plus its awesome **[and fedorable. Yeah, I went there]**

Aphrodite: Not really

Twin: …(ANGRY) Well, I need the hat since I'm calling the mad hatter from the movie Alice

Hatter: Its just Hatter

Twin: And Alice is just Alice

Hatter: Try telling that to Charlie

Twin: Rather not. Ok, we can move on now

Zoey: Why Hatter?

Twin: Pardon?

Zoey: Why did you bring him into the story?

Twin: 1. I'm an Alice in Wonderland dork

2. Alice is an awesome movie **[I command you to watch it]**

3. He looks kinda like a mobster **[No joke. At least, in my opinion]**

4. He's hot **[which is why you will thank me for commanding you to watch the movie]**

Hatter: I like this place already

Twin: *Smiles in a Cheshire cat way*

Frankie: 4, good reason to bring him here

Twin: Uh-uh, I have dibs

Frankie: Really? 

Twin: I've seen the movie 4 times **[maybe 5…or 6]**

Frankie: How long is the movie?

Twin: 3 hours…and 4 minutes

Frankie: …I'll respect your dibs for now **[though I don't really want him, no chance there anyways…I'll explain later in part 2]**

Neko: But you may want to consider getting a life

Twin: I have a life, I just chose not to live it sometimes

RJ: I won't even bother trying

Twin: Good

Water: So, the movie is the reason for your fedora

Twin: Yes and no. I love wearing the hat because I have a thing for fedoras…_and_ it makes me feel like the mad hatter

Stark: *Facepalm*

Twin: I'm a geek like that. Plus someday I may be the first female Mad Hatter in a movie **[Its either a movie or a play for my Theatre Studies class, your choice World]**

RJ: She also has most of Hatter's lines memorized

Hatter: Seriously?

Twin: *blush* I've seen the movie a lot! Plus it's just from the beginning

Erin: Which is why you need a life

Twin: We're getting nowhere

Damien: Well, we're attempting to fix your non-existent social life

Twin: …Lets just move on to the question

Damien: More of a statement really

Twin: Don't you dare go all English teacher on us now

Zoey: Why not?

Twin: Because I don't speak English. I speak Twin and American

Jack: English. You're American, but you speak English

Twin: Nope, American. There's a distinct difference

Damien: Which is…?

Twin: ...Shut up. Neko?

Neko: Yups?

Twin: Hm. Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: Fuck off

Twin: *glare* …so far, Aphrodite's winning

Neko: Wait, what?

Twin: Still not cursing I see

Neko: Because _you're_ the one writing

Twin: Oh yeah. So _that's_ why I picture everyone with some sort of foreign accent!

Neko: …What accent do I have?

Twin: Hmm. Either Australian or English **[since a youtube video had corrected me that there is no 'British accent']**

Neko: Are you serious?

Twin: No, not at all

Neko: So…Japan now?

Twin: Yay!

RJ: Remember your fedora

Twin: Nothing good ever happens when I'm not wearing my fedora

**TO JAPAN**

Twin: konnichiwa. We are live from Tokyo, Japan

Neko: And by live, we mean some time after this was actually written

Twin: Dude, high school has left me with little free time

RJ: Not true. Where's your fedora?

Twin: I find our school uninspiring…OMG!

Neko: Where did the HON's go?

Twin: Uh…I just realized that we set them all free…

Neko: This could be a problem

_**Yup. Mixing things up a little bit. I'm writing a lot more so I should have part 2 up in a week or so. But remember, I'm usually late when it comes to this so…**_

_**Ever so lazy,**_

_half of twin_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**Guess what? I updated faster! Miracle work isn't it? Seriously though, my writers block has gone away for the time being, and I'm starting to find writing fun again. It was stressful before with all the reviews and wanting to make everyone happy with the end product, but this has bee a breath of fresh air and I hope to have even more soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dude, I do not own House of Night, its characters, Japan, or reviewers brought into the story…that'd just be weird.**_

**Chapter 4 Part…2…?**

Twin: Yup, this is a problem.

RJ: That everyone is gone?

Twin: Oh, well yeah, _that_, and there's something else.

RJ: What?

Twin: I did the whole cliffhanger thing again.

RJ: *Facepalm*

Twin: And none of us have passports, so I was hoping to get here and back without being stopped by a cop first.

Neko: We don't have passports?

Twin: Nope (pops the 'P'), we are currently breaking international law

Neko: Sweet! (High fives Twin)

RJ: How did we get here without passports?

Frankie: We're writers and worse, Fanfictioners

Water: We can do just about anything

RJ: So that's why there is never a scenery description?

Twin: Nope, I'm just lazy. But I may just make this like a real story.

_They, the Fanfictioners and RJ-_

RJ: I have a fanfiction account

Twin: Shush

-_were standing in the middle of Tokyo. The city was dark because…well…time differences, day where we were and its night in Tokyo. The city was colorfully lit with signs surrounding the square, which reminded Twin oddly of Time Square in New York._

Neko: Just you?

Twin: What? Not like I know what's going through your head

Jonny B.: Rainbow sherbert unicorns

Water: What?

Twin: Quick! Before he attempts to ru- oh wait, it's Jonny B.

Frankie: He's not smart enough to even think of running.

BlackCat: I have a question.

Twin: Yeah?

BlackCat: Are we ever going to do reviews?

Twin: I doubt it in this chapie, but that's because we're hunting everyone down.

Red: Seriously? 

Twin: Sorry, just gonna have to wait.

Neko: Even longer.

Twin: Excuse me for trying to mix things up. Now, can I do my writer thing? Pwease?

Everyone: Go ahead.

Jonny B.: What?

_The group made their way through the city looking high and low for the __**House of Night**__ cast. They stopped only for a ramen shop, just to be cliché without sushi-ing it._

Neko: What if we like sushi, but hate ramen?

Twin: …

_They stopped only for a ramen shop, just to be cliché without sushi-ing it.__ They stopped at a coffee shop and got beverages and food items._

Neko: Not feeling it.

Twin: Ugh, this is why I do the lazy writing.

Water: What if we don't like coffee?

Frankie: Or coffee themed drinks

Twin: Beverages. I prefer the word 'beverage'.

Frankie: Why?

Twin: It's way more fun to say.

Water: …Coffee themed beverages…?

Twin: Exactly.

BlackCat: Seriously?

Twin: I'm for cereal about this.

Water: For…what?

Twin: I say cereal instead of 'serious' or 'real' when saying 'for real'.

_They hear the faint sound of a person's screams in the distance and decide to investigate._

Jonny B.: Ah! Disembodied voice!

Frankie: Wow, I didn't think that he knew words that long.

Water: Why are we investigating?

Twin: Because the disembodied voice said so.

Neko: Sounds like someone suffering from LOL

Everyone: *Looks at one another* Damien.

Frankie: Jack is probably with him, too.

Twin: Three down, several to go.

BlackCat: How many?

Twin: Lets see, there's Zoey, Stark, Stevie Rae, Dallas, Venus, Neferet, Kalona, Loren -we can leave him-, Erik, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, and Darious. So yeah, we have some work to do.

**SOME OTHER TOWN/CITY IN JAPAN**

Damien: Ah! I don't get it! Why do people say cereal instead of serious? 

Neko: It's way more fun.

Jack: Yeah, I just don't say it in front of you.

Damien: …Jack, do you not notice the people behind you?

Jack: What? (Looks behind him) Oh…hi!

Twin: Hiya, Jacky.

Jonny B.: Hey.

Damien: They caught you too?

Jonny B.: No, I got lost. They have a map, so I plan to stick with them until I know where I'm going.

Water: Why didn't you just go get your own map?

Jonny B.: I went to get one, but that's when I got lost.

RJ: *Facepalm*

Twin: You're going to end up bruising your face.

RJ: Then stop writing this stupid stuff!

Twin: …No. Oh my gumdrops! I just remembered!

Hatter: You forgot about me?

Twin: Oops. Sorry…?

Hatter: *Glare*

Twin: …You try keeping track of nearly 20 people, it's a lot harder than you'd think.

Hatter: Yeah, yeah. Lets just keep looking (turns).

Twin: No.

Hatter: (Turns back) No? *slight aggravation!*

Twin: Oh, no, we can go. I've just always wanted to do that. **[OK, since I've seen the movie]**

Hatter: …*glare*

Twin: Bad time?

Hatter: Yeah.

Twin: Alice issues?

Hatter: Yep. (Popped the 'P')

Damien/Jack: …(staring in awe)

Frankie: Yep, he's pretty hot.

Twin: Even though he's, like, 30.

Frankie: Really?

Twin: Yup.

Frankie: Pity.

Jack: What kind of moisturizer is he using?

Twin: Don't know don't care, moving on.

Neko: Hey, I just asked some people if they've seen any of our fugitives.

Water: You know Japanese?

Neko: Some.

Damien: Why were you asking around? Not the usual way of doing things.

Neko: Twin told me to.

Twin: She's my new demon butler. *Grin*

Neko: You are fully taking advantage of this, aren't you?

Twin: Yup.

Water: So where are our runaway hostages?

Neko: Well (looking at notes) there were sightings of a bitchy blonde with a crescent moon drawn on her forehead with eyeliner shopping for kimonos. There was also a large, mountain-like man with her…these are the words of the people I interviewed.

Damien: Aphrodite and Darious.

Neko: Yup, they were also seen with two other girls; a pale blonde one and another darker skinned girl. The two blondes were arguing.

Jack: Erin and Shaunee.

Neko: Yeah, they went into a shoe store across the street.

Damien: They told you that?

Neko: No, see that shoe store over there? Erin and Shaunee just walked into it.

Twin: I'm going to need some duct tape and a rope.

_The group walked into the shoe store, I'd say what the stores name was but I can't read Japanese. While the admittedly fashionable shoes distracted Erin and Shaunee, Twin kicked them both in the shin._

Erin: Ow! 

Shaunee: What was that for? 

Twin: Really, am I ever going to get to write this like a real story?

Damien: As long as we are here, no.

Twin: Thank you *Sarcasm!*

Erin: Why did you kick us?

Twin: Because you ran away. *Pout*

Neko: Why would you do that?

Shaunee: Why wouldn't we?

Twin: Neko, this is kinda your fault anyways.

Neko: How is this my fault?

Twin: _You_ came up with the dare.

Neko: _You_ agreed to it.

Twin: Why wouldn't I? It was a chance to sneak fictional characters into Japan illegally.

Damien: We're here illegally?

Twin: Duh, no passports.

Damien: Are you kidding me? 

Twin: Come on, it's me.

Damien: We need to get out of here. *Mumbles something about a parachute and James Bond*

Twin: Dude, it's cool.

Damien: Cool? How is this 'cool'?

Twin: 1) We're in Japan

2) This is fanfiction we don't need passports.

3) You're not actually real, couldn't get a passport anyways

Damien: Oh, right.

Erin: The Hag from Hell and Darious went to a karaoke place down the block.

Twin: Seriously?

Frankie: Better than a strip club.

Water: We're going to bring that up in every chapter, aren't we?

Frankie: Got to have a not-so-dirty dirty joke every once in a while.

Twin: I need to change the rating.

Frankie: Nah, it's fine.

Neko: Well…mild cursing, sexual relationships are mentioned, violence, death, pyroism…

Twin: See!

Frankie: I think that the current rating covers that.

Water: While you guys are arguing, I'll go get Princess and Mr. Mountain. (Leaves)

Twin: (Not noticing) Well, I'm a sheltered child, so I'm not use to this kind of thing.

Frankie: But you write it…

Twin: Fans. It sells.

Damien: But your writing has changed.

Twin: For the worse I'm guessing.

Damien: Eh, either or.

Twin: Uhuh, don't be fickle with this.

BlackCat: 'Fickle'?

Twin: I'm not cool, nor popular, I use these kinds of words.

BlackCat: All right then.

_These conversations lasted for another 20 minutes. We never really noticed that Water had left-_

**CUT SCENE**

Water: Thanks a lot!

Twin: Shush

**END CUT SCENE**

_-nor did we notice when she came back with Aphrodite and Darious…which is a miracle considering Darious' nickname._

_The three arrived to find everyone else arguing over which was better, Harry Potter or Twilight. Twin was yelling about how a wallpaper on her iPod stated and proved how Harry Potter was better, but that was not helping the situation in any way. The three continued standing there for some time until-_

Twin: Hey! 

Neko: Sorry, it was boring.

Damien: There is absolutely no logic to this. (Reading the wallpaper)

Twin: Hey, it's my iPod.

Damien: Explains the devil horns **[Its and awesome cover]**

Twin: Love you, too. *Sarcasm!*

Damien: Sorry, already taken.

Neko: So Jack beats Twin.

Twin: I'm actually okay with that.

Neko: Really?

Twin: Yeah, Jack is like a cute little puppy.

Jack: *Cute face attack, go!*

Aphrodite: So he's your bitch?

Twin: …Don't make this all pervy.

Aphrodite: Whatever.

Twin: …Darious, really? You could totally do better.

Aphrodite: Hey!

Water: Hi.

Aphrodite: …?

Darious: She is named after the Greek goddess of love and beauty, and the name truly fits.

Twin: Not really answering my question, but whatever.

Water: Didn't she name herself that after entering the House of Night?

Aphrodite: Technicalities.

Neko: And an important one at that.

Twin: Oh my gumdrops!

Hatter: Did you forget about me again?

Twin: ...No…maybe…? Aphrodite and Darious are here!

Aphrodite: Duh.

Water: And I'm back too.

Twin: Oh, didn't notice you.

Water: Really?

Twin: You were standing behind Darious! 

Water: Oh, right.

Twin: Yup. I think someone owes me an apology.

Water: *Glare*

Twin: Never mind then.

Neko: Okay, so who else are we looking for?

Twin: Stevie Rae, Kalona, Neferet, Loren –still think we should leave him-, and, oddly enough, Dallas and Venus. Then there's also Zoey, Stark, and Erik.

Aphrodite: I vote that we leave all of them.

Damien: We need Zoey, and Zoey won't agree to leave without Stark or Stevie Rae, maybe even Kalona since he's all good now.

Water: I bet we could leave the others though.

Damien: Yeah, a lot of problems would be solved without them around.

Twin: Nope, they're all just pawns. Not going to explain **[Uh, White Bull, duh. If you don't understand then there's no helping]**

Jack: Plus we need Kalona in order to find everyone.

Shaunee: Whys that?

Damien: Kalona and Z have a spiritual connection.

Jack: Kalona and Neferet also have a connection, along with Zoey and Stark. There is also Neferet and Dallas/Venus.

Erin: And Stevie Rae?

Jack: How hard can it be? *shrugs*

Damien: And if we're lucky, Neferet or even Aphrodite will still have some sort of connection we can use.

Twin: You've given this a lot of thought.

Jack: You tend to notice these things when you're dead or really smart like Damien.

Darious: We are forgetting Erik.

Twin: Do we really need him? He's Erik…and he's just a tracker.

Darious: Yes, he may turn out to play a crucial role in our connected fates.

Twin: Really?

Aphrodite: How do we use Bitch #1 to find Dallas and Bitch #2?

Erin: Pot calling the kettle black.

Jack: Neferet created the red fledglings; therefore I am assuming that there is some sort of force connecting them.

Twin: Okay, and for this plan to work out we need to find Kalona…how exactly are we going to do that?

Jack: I haven't figured that out yet.

Damien: I actually have a plan in motion already.

Twin: How so?

A-Ya: I'm here.

Twin: …Is that so…

Damien: Yeah, she's acting as a sort of, er…"bait."

_They waited for no more than a minute before the sound of wings filled the background. They see the outline of Kalona in the distance, coming closer with every beat of his inky black wings. Our heroes-_

Neko: 'Heroes'?

Twin: Really people! Stop interrupting me! Or I'll poke you with a Q-Tip.

Water: …What?

Twin: When I write this story, you're all just basically voices in my head.

Water: Alrighty then.

Kalona: So that is an end to my dramatic entrance?

Twin: Yup.

Kalona: Pity.

A-Ya: Well, my work here is done.

Damien: Nice seeing you.

A-Ya: *Poof!*

Frankie: We still 'poof'?

Twin: Yup.

Kalona: If A-Ya is gone, I shall be taking my leave.

Twin: Nope.

Kalona: Excuse me?

Damien: We need you to find Zoey, Stark, and Neferet.

Erin: Stark?

Damien: Kalona shared his immortality with Stark.

Twin: I forgot about that.

Frankie: Fairly obvious since it was brought up this late in the chapter.

Twin: Love you too *Sarcasm!*.

Frankie: Sorry, you're not my type.

Jonny B.: What type are you? Water, fire, grass maybe?

Twin: …This isn't Pokémon dude.

Jonny B.: Oh yeah! **[I like writing Jonny B's parts; they make me feel less dumb inside]**

Twin: *Facepalm*

RJ: You're going to end up bruising your face.

Twin: Shut up.

RJ: It wasn't really much of a Pokémon reference.

Twin: Yeah? Well I don't know much about monsters that are supposedly pocket sized.

RJ: Right.

Twin: So Damien, you were saying? 

Damien: Kalona can basically find everyone other than Stevie Rae, Venus, Dallas, Erik, or Loren.

Twin: Still think we should just leave the last two.

Kalona: I can find Zoey, Neferet, and Stark, though I will not.

Jack: Do you want Zoey to remain lost?

Kalona: Not like I have a chance with her.

Twin: Got a point there.

Damien: Not helping.

Twin: Oopsie daisy.

Hatter: Just help us out so that we can leave, yeah?

Kalona: No.

Twin: How can you refuse his British accent?

Kalona: Immortal, duh.

Frankie: Never thought that I would ever hear Kalona say 'duh'.

Twin: Fanfiction, it does amazing things.

Neko: Yep. So, Kalona, shall we go for a walk?

Jonny B.: Oh! Can I come too? 

Neko: Sure. (Walks off with Kalona and Jonny B.)

Twin: Darious, you go too.

Darious: Why?

Twin: `Cause I know for a fact that she has duct tape.

_Here's the deal, Neko had rope, duct tape, and two muscular guys with her, what do you think was going to happen? They beat the feathers out of Kalona and tied him up. Then Twin was given permission to question him like in cliché detective movies._

Neko: Duct tape, gotta love it.

Twin: Comes in handy for all your evil-writer needs.

Damien: *Facepalm*

Twin: So, Kalona…tell us what you know (Russian accent!)

RJ: Hey! The accent is my thing!

Twin: I'm in charge here, so shush.

Kalona: Zoey is in a coffee shop with Stark and Stevie Rae.

Jack: I thought that you couldn't track Stevie Rae.

Kalona: I cannot. However, I can see, and I just witnessed Zoey, Stark, and Stevie Rae entering that coffee shop just behind all of you.

Everyone: (Turns around)

Erin: Well then.

Aphrodite: Huh.

BlackCat: We are not very good at people hunting.

Frankie: Apparently not.

Random Citizen: Did you just say you were 'people hunting'?

Frankie: …uh…no…?

Random Citizen: (Skeptically walks away)

Neko: Anyone else notice that the person was speaking English when we're in Japan?

Twin: Well, looks like we're not coming back to Japan anytime soon.

Damien: I'm actually starting to be okay with the whole idea of us leaving without finding the others first.

Jack: We need to find them.

Frankie: I'll go get Zoey, Stark, and Stevie Rae.

Jonny B.: I'll come too. I'm bored.

Frankie: Great!

Twin: *Sigh* I'm regretting letting you flirt.

Frankie: I'm not flirting…right now.

Damien: Just go get them. I'll work with Kalona; see if he can locate Neferet.

Kalona: I am feeling as if you think of me as a GPS.

Twin: Currently, it's basically what you are.

Kalona: Grrr.

Twin: *Hiss!*

RJ: Really?

Twin: *Shrugs*

Kalona: Neferet is in Kyoto. May I leave now?

Neko: Of course not! (Cheery voice)

Water: To Kyoto!

Random Citizen: (Walks into police station across the street that we never noticed)

**IN KYOTO THAT VERY MOMENT**

Police Officer: Okay, I just received word that there are 'human hunters' in Tokyo. We are currently unsure of their intentions.

Detective: Other than the fact that they are hunting humans.

Police Officer: …Yes, other than that, we have no idea. However, there is word that they were discussing Kyoto.

Detective: So, it'd be a pretty good guess that they intend to come here.

Police Officer: (Looks around nonchalantly (totally chalantly)) …Maybe.

Detective: *Sigh*

_**Oh my gumdrops! What will happen next? So yeah, this is going to end up being a few chapters…well…parts of one chapter but is more of separate chapters and I'm going to stop rambling now. Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if you were really looking forward to the reviews, but kinda need the rest of the cast first. I think the way this turns out should be pretty interesting, just something different because I bet a lot of readers were getting bored of the same thing going on in each chapter. I should update in another few weeks, tops. All depends if I get sucked into reading another book during all my free time instead of writing. Spring break is also coming up soon, and I'll be visiting family on the other side of the country (watch out Arizona…shush, this stays between us XD), so yeah, that may keep me from my writing.**_

_**Hope to hear what you think**_

_**From the ever insane,**_

_half of twin_

_**Got a comment? REVIEW!**_

_**Got a compliment? REVIEW!**_

_**Got a complaint? If it's my spelling or grammar I don't want to hear it.**_


	6. Chapter 4 Part 3

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**Tada!**_ _**Took me a little longer than I expected, but the will to write does occasionally run low when you have a REALLY good book to read. So yeah, Sorry that it's a little short, but I wanted to post something before I take my week off…I'll explain later…READ ON!**_

_**Disclaimer: Trust me, you would know if I own the HON series, there would be stalkers and mass murdering and reviving**_

**Chapter 4 Part 4**** (Oh goddess!)**

Damien: How far away is Kyoto?

Twin: How should I know?

Neko: I have an idea!

Stark: Oh goddess.

**Group Poof!**

BlackCat: And now we're in Tokyo.

Twin: Fail.

Neko: Hey, you try to do better.

Twin: Will do.

**Group Poof! The Sequel**

Damien: This is Hokkaido.

Twin: …?

Neko: Ha!

Water: Let me give it a shot.

**Group Poof! Third Times the Charm…I Hope**

Zoey: (Looks around) Why are we in the desert?

Kalona: Specifically, Cairo.

Water: Oops, wrong city.

BlackCat: And country.

Damien: And continent.

Water: WELL, at least it's not the other side of the planet-

**GROUP POOF!**

_(Now in Hokkaido)_

Twin: Wow.

Frankie: Nice job.

Water: Wasn't me.

Stark: Obviously.

Twin: And it wasn't me either.

Zoey: Then who…?

Jonny B.: All hail my mighty-!

Twin: And moronic.

Jonny B.: -Powers!

Frankie: Wait, Jonny B, you…?

Jonny B.: Yup, I'm an expert in poof-ology.

Damien: That's not a real thing you know.

Twin: Should be.

Jonny B.: Ha!

BlackCat: But it's not.

Jonny B.: Damn.

Twin: Thanks for crushing my dreams…and no cursing rule.

BlackCat: Anytime.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Police Officer: Excuse me (talking to person on the street) have you seen anyone…suspicious around Kyoto?

Neferet (person): No, I haven't, Officer. But what happened? *Mock concern*

Police Officer: Its nothing to be worried about *blush!*

Neferet: Oh. Well that's good to hear (Walks away)

Police Officer: …*Drool*

Detective: (Walks up) Dave, what have you found?

Dave: Its _Officer_ _David_. (Snapping out of drool mode) Don't be so familiar with me, you're still a newbie. _(Thinking) Though you already are higher up in the force than I am._

Detective: Yeah, whatever. Did you find anything?

Dave: Yes, yes I did. (Slipping back into drool mode)

Detective: Okay, did you find anything _other_ than a girl _way_ out of your league?

Dave: She's not out of my league!

Detective: You're right…she's way, _way_ out of your league.

Dave: …You know, sometimes your witty humor can be hurtful.

Detective: Again, whatever. Any news?

Dave: *Ahem* not so far, but I am sure that we will hear something soon.

_[A Tourist Approaches the Detective…and Dave]_

Twin (Tourist): Hey, I'm kinda lost. Do you know where I can get a map or something?

Dave: Just down the block is a welcome center. (Speaks in a very cold way…not cold as in "I'm cold!" but cold as in "Wow, that person is so cold")

Twin: Thanks…(Walks back to group of people nearby)

Twin: Okay, there's a welcome center just down the block and a police officer that doesn't seem to like me very much standing just over there (gestures to officer), so we should probably get going.

Neko: Seriously, anyone else notice that everyone speaks English now, in Japan?

BlackCat: Eh *shrugs*, does it really matter?

Frankie: This _is_ fanfiction.

RJ: Seriously, can we stop breaking the fourth wall?

Twin: Fourth wall? *Winks out of the computer screen*

RJ: Seriously, stop.

Twin: …Fine.

BlackCat: (Which map) okay, so where are we going?

Kalona: All I know is that Neferet is here in Kyoto.

Jack: Could you fly around, you know, searching for her?

Twin: Can't

Jack: Why not?

Kalona: bystanders would easily spot me.

Damien: And that would cause a huge problem, getting all of us deported.

RJ: And we wouldn't want that would we?

Twin: Exactly. How big is Kyoto anyways?

Frankie: According to the map, 100 in2.

BlackCat: And 827.9 km² in real life.

Twin: …Dang.

Neko: Split up?

Twin: No, that's when everything goes wrong in the movies.

Neko: But this isn't a movie.

Twin: Good point, ta ta my friends!

Water: So…we are splitting up?

Zoey: Seriously?

Twin: HON cast members must stay with as least one fanfictioner at all times.

Stark: Okay, _Mom_.

Twin: *Eye twitch* If you're left unsupervised then you'll run away again and then we'll be looking all over the _world_ for you guys.

Damien: The world? It's not like we can leave Japan.

Twin: Yeah, but we epically fail at the art of the poof.

BlackCat: Plus Jonny B. can poof to where ever.

Frankie: And that kind of international terror is something even we can't do to the world.

Twin: Someone is bound to freak out over your facial tattooing also, and I don't think that the explanation of 'vampyre' will go over well.

Zoey: But we're in Japan and no one's freaking out.

Twin: Because we are obviously tourists.

Water: I bet they all think that we are a group of cosplayers, which would explain the tats

Twin: Should we cosplay?

Everyone: No!

Twin: …Fine. I will though *Outfit Poof!*

Stark: You'd think that someone would question that.

Damien: Yeah, I'm surprised that no one has yet.

Twin: Ta-da! (Now wearing the boys uniform form _**Ouran High School Host Club**_)

Water: You're wearing the uniform? _**[Quick explanation, she and I are co writers for a fanfic call Anime Hunters. Check it out…if you dare. Its under her account Born of the Water]**_

Twin: Yeah why not.

Water: Are we all going to cosplay now?

Aphrodite: Two letters, one word. N, O, no.

Twin: Darn.

**THAT MOMENT ONLY IN A DIFFERENT POV**

Neferet POV: Present tense

Damn! They found me! *Sigh* well, it would have happened eventually, only I never thought that Kalona would help _them_, after everything that I did for him! Oh well, I still have the white bull and all the power that I could ever want at my disposal.

**/CUT SCENE/**

Twin: Why can Neferet have this like a regular story and I can't?

Everyone: Shush!

Neko: We're getting to the good part.

Twin: *Pout*

**/END CUT SCENE/**

Now, what to do? Hm. I bet that they do not have passports _**[eavesdropper!]**_. That is it! I can report them. And that officer earlier did seem to like me, stupid human, and he was on edge about something…hmm. That will have to do. But what was it? Human hunters? I suppose that could work to get _them_ arrested and deported, then that would solve all my problems. Heck! I could continue my plans here, instead of having Zoey destroy my plans back in the story world! Hm, I may have to thank Neko for that dare.

Neferet POV: Past Tense

I walked back over to where I last saw the officer; luckily he was still there, asking around about any suspicious activity. Goddess, that job must be a real bore. Anyway, I used my best damsel in distress expression, just to add to the effect, and ran over to the officer after the people he was questioning left.

"Hello ma'am, can I help you?" asked the officer. He already seemed to be nervous around me, but not from fear, for once. This may be easier than I thought that it would be.

"Yes, earlier you asked me if I had seen anything suspicious, which I hadn't at the time, but now…those people over there…" I gestured to the group of people, several of which had tattooing on their foreheads, marking them as vampyres in our world and story. Though, they would probably be seen as cosplayers in this world, day, and age. Kalona's wings did help with that disguise.

"B-but, I heard t-them. Th-they said that they needed to h-hunt down a p-person and then quickly leave the country." Goddess, I hate this dense, defenseless girl act. If that's what it takes though…

"What! Mark my words, they _will_ be out of this country soon!" The officer said as he stormed off, following Twin and her cohorts.

"Yes, they will. The question is, in handcuffs…or coffins?"

_**Dun dun dun.**_

_**Yay! Got a new chapie up. Okay, so the thing is, I may not be writing for about a week or so…don't give me that look! I'm on spring break, so my family is going to Arizona, plus I do all my writing at school. I've started the new chapter, and I'm a few pages into writing it. It should end up longer than this chapter…I think it already is where I left off…give me a minute **_

_**ONE MINUTE LATER**_

_**Yeah, I've got about 10 pages written. But remember, I skip lines and write fairly big, this chapter was about 9 pages.**_

_**Hope to hear what you think **_

_**Un-ladylike and comically pale as always,**_

_half of twin_

_**Got a comment? Review!**_

_**Got a compliment? Review! I insist XD**_

_**Got a complaint? Haters make me famous, so keep on hating and advertising. I appreciate it.**_

_**Got a dare? A truth? A die? Sorry, I need to put it out there that I am not using those until I finish this little adventure.**_


	7. Chapter 4 Part 4

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**Surprise!….My apologies for not updating. I lost inspiration for this story, but reading through some old chapters, I decided to try writing again. Now, just a warning, most of my inspiration came from school and I'm currently on summer vacation, so I may not be very funny. Plus I have a stupid summer English assignment (just had to go for honors huh, Twinny)**_

_**Now, with my current plan…and you know my plans never go according to plan, I'll finish this little Japan adventure and then end the story overall.**_

_**Disclaimer: As of right now, I am now the proud owner of the HON series…in my dreams. And in my dreams I know why lady bugs are called lady bugs…but seriously, why? Are there also gentlemen bugs or something? Twinny wanna know!**_

Chapter 4 Part 4 (seriously?)

**Regular POV**

***Twin, Neko, and Jonny B.'s group after splitting up**

Twin: So…

Neko: So…

Jonny B.: So…

Twin: What to do…

Neko: We should be looking for Neferet, but…

Jonny B.: I'm kinda hungry…

Twin: Same…so…

Neko: Lets look for Neferet in that cake shop!

Twin/Jonny B.: Yeah!

**SIX CAKES LATER**

Twin: Okay, so she wasn't in the cake shop.

Jonny B.: Or in any of the cakes (totally serious)

Twin: *Facepalm!*

Neko: So, should we see if she's in the ice cream shop?

Jonny B.: Nah, I'm full.

Twin: Eating 5 cakes on your own will do that.

Neko: Then…should we look at a light yogurt stand?

Twin: Nah. Where would Neferet go?

Neko: Not a cake shop apparently.

[Rest of the group shows up]

Damien: Did you guys have any luck?

Neko: Does it look like we have an evil witchy lady with us? _**[Sorry, no cursing rule…yes, still applies in Japan]**_

Damien: (Annoyed)…I mean have you made any progress that could help us find the evil witchy lady, also known as Neferet?

Twin: Well…(sheepish)

Jonny B.: She's not in the cake shop…

Neko: So I would say that counts as progress

Damien: *Sigh*

Jack: Maybe it wasn't the best idea for the three of you to search together.

Twin: It was _cake_! You could not have withstood the temptation.

Water: So, should we check our GPS? Neferet may have found out that we're here and left.

Twin: (Realization hits) Oh…yeah…

BlackCat: Okay, Mr. GPS…where is she?

Twin: (Russian accent) Tell us what you know.

Jonny B.: That's right! Where's Waldo? 

Kalona: Uh, what?

Frankie: Okay, how many non-HON references are we going to make?

Damien: Quite a lot, apparently.

Stark: Why don't we just go to the police, give them a "she's my long lost older sister who suddenly ran away" story and Neferet's description?

Jack: Great idea! (perky)

[walks to police station]

**30 MINUTES LATER**

[In a holding cell]

Jack: Great idea, Stark. (SARCASM!)

**Non- HON/DGYFT reviewer/writer POV**

Dave: Well, looks like we have our human hunters.

Detective: We don't know that yet.

Dave: It's a good assumption that they are.

Detective: Nothing is as it seems to be.

[Interview room] Twin

Twin: `Sup.

Dave: Shut it (jerky)

Twin: …So…why were my friends and…associates…arrested?

Detective: We received word of alleged 'human hunters' appearing in Kyoto.

Twin: Okay…were we targeted or something?

Dave: No. _You_ are the human hunters.

Twin: Really? Wow, always though that I would know if I went around hunting humans. Crazy stuff, man.

Dave: …How high are you?

Twin: No Officer, its "Hi, how are you?"

Dave: щ(ºДºщ) _**[sorry, I couldn't resist adding this face. It just seemed to fit here]**_

Twin: *Smile*

Detective: Well, what brings you to Kyoto?

Twin: We- my friends, associates, and myself- are looking for a friend of mine. She ran away.

Dave: Ha! You came to Kyoto in search of someone on the run! 

Twin: Yup. Sounds pretty bad, huh?

Detective: Yes, it does.

Twin: Darn.

Detective: Now, I understand that none of your friends, or associates, have passports?

Twin: Yup (pops the 'P')

Dave: Ha!

Detective: Dave?

Dave: Yes? 

Detective: Shut up.

Dave: Ah...uh…um…

Detective: Just go get some coffee or something.

Dave: Huh?

Twin: You heard him, Dave.

[Dave leaves, glaring at Twin all the while]

Detective: So, is there anything you would like to say?

Twin: Not particularly.

Detective: Well in that case, why is your name 'Twin'?

Twin: (straight faced) Why is your name 'Detective'?

Detective: Touché

[Another interview]

Dave: Alright, we know you're the brains of this operation.

Jonny B.: …Thanks, It was _my_ idea to check all those cakes to see if Neferet was hiding in them.

Dave: *Sweatdrop*

Detective: Ugh.

Jonny B.: I also expertly poofed our _entire_ group all the way from Cairo to Kyoto.

Dave: Ha! So you brought your little group to Kyoto! 

Detective: Shush, Fluffy.

Dave: …"Fluffy"…?

Detective: Yes, now shush. So you…'poofed' from where again?

Jonny B.: Cairo, right in the middle of North Dakota! _**[Note: Cairo is not in North Dakota]**_

Detective: (ignoring the North Dakota thing) Cairo? Sounds interesting.

Jonny B.: Not really, it was really hot.

Detective: Well that's too bad.

Jonny B.: Not really, we ended up in Alaska before, along with Paris and Verona. Both of which were in California.

Dave: Why would you think that places are in California?

Jonny B.: Damien told me that they were on the other side of the world.

Dave: …(trying really hard not to strangle Jonny B. at the moment)

Detective: There is more to the world than just the United States.

Jonny B.: Really? Well then, we just ended up in Alaska, Paris, and Verona. I don't know where any of those places are.

Detective: I heard that going through the story, readers only saw your group go to Hokkaido, Tokyo, and Cairo, and then you brought them here to Kyoto.

Jonny B.: I didn't bring us here, you did. When you arrested us.

Detective: Why didn't the readers see you go to Alaska, Paris, or Verona?

Jonny B.: Deleted scenes.

Dave: *Mumbling* you've got to be kidding me.

Twin: He's not.

Dave: What? How did you get our of your cell?

Twin: I'm Twin, and the writer of this story-

RJ: I told you to stop breaking the fourth wall!

Twin: (Semi-ignoring RJ) – I do what I want.

Dave: Back to the cell! 

Twin: What part of "I do what I want" don't you get?

Frankie: Its Dave, lets just watch the deleted scenes.

Damien: How is it that we even have deleted scenes?

Neko: We aren't too sure.

Damien: Hm, are we going to question it?

Frankie: What's the point?

Dave: Excuse me! We're in the middle of an interview!

Jonny B.: Interview? Oh, then you need to know that my favorite color is blue, and that when Kramisha is acting like she hates me, it means she really likes me.

Kramisha: Does not!

Twin: I thought we left you at the studio…?

Kramisha: You did, one moment I was at the studio, the next I was in some foreign country!

Jonny B.: Like I said, I poofed the _entire_ group to Kyoto.

Kramisha: Where am I?

Twin: Kyoto, Japan.

Jonny B.: Ahem, you're welcome.

Kramisha: (Ticked) You wanna get your butt kicked, don't ya?

Twin: Do that later, we're watching deleted scenes _**[Though I didn't write them until this chapter, so…not really deleted..]**_

Kramisha: We have deleted scenes?

Stark: It's confusing to all of us

**DELETED SCENES THAT ARENT REALLY DELETED**

**DGYFT chapter 4 part 3**

Twin: Okay, someone get me some hot chocolate, a coat, and out of Alaska!

Zoey: Why? I think it's pretty nice here.

Twin: Yeah, but I may have been banned from this state… _**[Not really. Just felt like adding that]**_

Stark: What did you do?

Twin: Nothing you can prove.

Damien: Who's turn is it?

Jack: Can I try?

Twin: Go for it.

**GROUP POOF (Going, going, gone once more to…)**

Damien: Paris?

Jack: Well, at least it's the city of love.

Twin: Get me out of here.

Erin: Got something against Paris?

Twin: Absolutely not. But I have a feeling that everyone is going to start acting all coupley and then want to go on a date…

Zoey: Stark, lets go to the Eiffel Tower.

Damien: I want to go to the Louvre.

Twin: See!

Erin: Fine. Let me try.

**GROUP POOF (where we're going, no one knows. No seriously, where are we going)**

Twin: Verona?

Erin: …My bad.

Twin: …Okay, now I want to take a look around. This is the setting of very famous literature.

Damien: You like Shakespeare?

Twin: No, but I've wanted to visit Verona. And Letters to Juliet is one of my favorite movies so…

Damien: …No. We're in the wrong city.

BlackCat: And country.

Water: Well, at least it's not the other side of the planet-

**GROUP POOF!**

_(Now in Kyoto) __**[I just noticed when I was typing this and copied/pasted from the other chapter that this said Hokkaido, not Kyoto. I assure you, we are in Kyoto. I blame my proof reader *cough* RJ *cough* for not catching that]**_

Twin: Wow.

Frankie: Nice job.

Water: Wasn't me.

Stark: Obviously.

Twin: And it wasn't me either.

Zoey: Then who…?

Jonny B.: All hail my mighty-!

Twin: And moronic.

Jonny B.: -Powers!

Detective: Ah, so that's what happened with the other three places.

Twin: Yup. There's a reason to these deleted scenes.

Neko: And that reason is that you're stalling with the rest of the story since you still don't have it figured out yet.

Twin: …Well they didn't know that.

Neko: But they do now.

Twin: Thanks to you.

Neko: You're welcome.

Twin: *Glare*

**TDV Scenes: Chapter 1**

Twin: Hiya! Welcome to Hell, population, us.

Zoey: That's kinda a lame entrance.

Twin: Shut up.

Stark: Who are you?

Twin: None of your beeswax

Stark: Kinda is my beeswax, being trapped here and all.

Jonny B.: Why do you have beeswax?

Stark: …It's a weird thing; we mean business when we say beeswa- (notices Jonny B. being all confused)…I like wax.

Jonny B.: Weird hobby.

Stark: …Yeah…

Erik: Where the hell are we?

Twin: Hey! No cursing!

Kramisha: You did.

Twin: …Touché.

Zoey: So you don't even follow your own rule?

Twin: …I'm the writer; I do what I want.

Stark: You should at least follow your own rules.

Damien: It promotes obedience and will probably make us follow the rules-

Twin: Save the lecture. My story, we play by my rules.

Stark: Whatever you say…

Twin: What does that mean?

Stark: Nothing I can tell you.

Twin: …Cryptic.

Jack: Maybe you should start over on introductions?

**TDV Scenes: Chapter 2**

Aphrodite: (drinks the poison/wine mixture) ok, we're done

Johnny B.: You're seriously alive?

Aphrodite: Yes, duh

Twin: The antidote was alcohol

Damien: And you still let her have wine with it?

Twin: I didn't know

Johnny B.: But you know now?

Twin: Yeah

Damien: How?

Twin: `Cause she's still alive

Damien: Really, you didn't check to find out if there was an antidote first?

Twin: Well, considering the fact that the poison was to be used for written murder, I didn't think that an antidote was necessary.

Stark: What if a little kid walked in and drank it?

Twin: …Why would there be a little kid here?

Stark: Why are we here?

Twin: To torture and amuse others, what else?

Zoey: Not your best comeback, Stark.

Stark: Whatever.

Damien: You still shouldn't set the poison out like that.

Twin: Why? I have poison resistance.

RJ: That's only certain armor in the Adventure Quest card game.

Twin: Well they (gesturing to HON cast) didn't know that!

RJ: Well, they do now.

Twin: Thanks a lot (Sarcasm!)

Kid: [out of nowhere in particular] I'm thirsty! (Starts drinking poison)

Zoey: No, don't drink-! …That.

Kid: *cough, cough*

Twin: Huh, didn't see that one coming.

Stark: Told ya it could happen.

Twin: I need to check the locks on the door.

Stark: Locks?

Twin: I need more than one to keep Ms. Super Vampyre locked up.

Damien: Aphrodite! Give him the antidote!

Aphrodite: Sure.

Kid: (Drinks the antidote…AKA wine) All better now!

Twin: Yay! Seriously, I need to check those locks.

Damien: Thank goddess.

Aphrodite: You're welcome.

Zoey: It's not like you to help out and do something nice.

Erin: I figured you would kick children, not save them from poison.

Aphrodite: Yeah, but I had something to gain from this.

Stark: And what is that?

Aphrodite: I've always wanted to know how a little kid would act when drunk.

Twin: Didn't you experience being drunk as a kid?

Aphrodite: …Maybe.

**TDV Scene: Chapter 3**

Twin: So why a strip club? _**[I know, already went over this in an earlier chapter]**_

Jonny B.: Eh, it was the farthest we could get with the taxi.

Twin: Ah.

Kramisha: Yeah, so you owe me money.

Twin: …Please tell me you're talking to Jonny B.

Kramisha: Nope. You owe me for the taxi fare.

Twin: (falls) …Nooooo!

Kramisha: Little white drama queen.

Twin: Hey! Don't bring my comedic paleness into this!

_**Guess what? I was stalling. I had no idea what I was going to do with this, but I'm getting an idea of where to go on with the story. Not sure how long this will last, it could be another chapter or maybe 4. It all depends.**_

_**After I finish with this story, I plan to do something with Oban Star-Racers or something. I want to continue writing for fanfiction though.**_

_**Now, I have no guarantee that I will update again, so I will do this now. Thank you guys so much, especially those who have been with me from the beginning. I have made some new friends through this and it means a lot whenever I get a new email saying that there is a new review or someone has add my story or me as an author overall to their favorites. This has really helped me with my self confidence and it a great escape from reality and just have fun with it all. I'm not able to let people in and tell them my thoughts and feelings beyond school or soccer, but I hope to in the future and I have already made improvement since fanfiction. Its hard to believe that I was 13 when I started all this and that now I'm 15 and going into my second year of high school. **_

_**I hope to keep in touch with all of you.**_

_**Forever weird and comically pale,**_

_half of twin_

**PS I was going through some old chapters when I found that one part in chapter 2 of DGYFT where we went through all the characters who have been killed off, and then I mentioned someone whom I was betting would be killed. Yeah, I wish there was money on that, `cause I would have won! I was betting on Dragon dying, and now he's all dead. My proof-**

Twin: I would...and just you wait. But I actually have my money on Dragon dying sometime. Possibly in the new release **[If you've read it already don't spoil it for me! I want to find out if I'm right on my own]**

Stark: Really? My mentor?

Twin: He's gone off the deep end. Avenging his wives death and all

Zoey: I doubt it

_**Take that Zoey!**_

_**PPS From RJ: …Outside hacking 30% complete…**_


	8. Chapter 4 Part 5

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**`Sup! I make no promises of an amazing chapter with this. I have always written a chapter in my notebook and then typed it, editing as I typed. This time, I just typed away and never really wrote anything on paper (though I will probably print this chapter out and put it in my notebook just to keep it there. So I'm still killing trees with comedy and stupidity, yay~!).**_

_**Disclaimer: I now proclaim that this disclaimer disclaims my ownership of the HON series…I think I go that right…whatever, I do not own the series `cause if I did then Jack would not be dead.**_

Chapter 4 part 5 (You've got to be kidding me)

Dave: Okay, if we are done staring into space and thinking about old times that none of us can really see, can we move on?

Twin: Killjoy.

RJ: Well, it was getting pretty boring just staring at that brick over there.

Neko: That brick is probably feeling pretty uncomfortable, but loved at the same time.

Twin: Not anymore.

Neko: Right.

Dave: Get back to the cell!

Twin: Why?

Dave: Because you're human hunters!

Twin: Do you have that on video or any physical evidence?

Dave: Well…er…I guess not…but I know you are!

Twin: …Good luck with that. Lets see how that goes over in a courtroom.

Detective: You are all free to go. Although…

Damien: I don't like where this is going…

Detective: I am going to have to deport you all.

Frankie: Why? We aren't human hunters.

Neko: At least you can't prove that we are.

Detective: That may be the case, however, none of you have passports and cannot legally be in this country.

Twin: Well, at least I can cross off a couple of things from my bucket list.

RJ: Again with the bucket list? 

Twin: Got a problem with it?

Jack: What's on your bucket list?

Twin: That I can cross off now? 1) Get arrested for something cool, and 2) Get deported.

Detective: Well, I'm glad I could help you with that.

Twin: Yeah, thanks. This was fun.

Dave: Fun? We _arrested_ you!

Twin: But it was for something cool. So it's a great story to tell at the bar.

Stark: But you're only 15 right now.

Twin: Details.

Stark: *Sigh*

Damien: So when are we being deported? 

Detective: Now.

Dave: Wait, the closest airport is two hours away from here.

Detective: They can leave the same way they got here.

Jonny B.: Poofing!

Twin: …Can we get some supplies first? Never know where we'll end up. (Glares at Water, Jack, Erin, Zoey, and Neko).

Neko: Oh like you did any better.

Twin: Touché

Detective: Is there anyone else in your group that you are missing? I'm assuming you split up sometime here in Kyoto to look for your friend.

Twin: Oh, yeah. We're missing-

**GROUP POOF (interrupting something that may or may not have been important. We'll see…)**

Twin: -…

Damien: We're back? In one try?

Twin: …

Jonny B.: When you've got it, you've got it.

Twin: … (getting increasingly angry with each …)

Zoey: So what do we do now?

Neko: Are there any reviews?

Frankie: Probably, Twin was lazy and skipped a couple while we were in Japan.

Twin: Hey! Does no one notice that we are missing people?

Damien: We can live without Neferet.

Water: Well, we can. Erik dies either way…where is Erik anyways?

Twin: (using a "get it now" kind of look)

Water: …Yeah, we need to go back.

Damien: And let's get passports first.

Twin: Where's the fun in that?

**GROUP POOF (Back to Kyoto)**

Twin: See? We're back here and nothing's happening

**5 MINUTES LATER AND BACK AT THE STUDIO**

Twin: … (—_—)

Damien: What was that you were saying?

Twin: …Fine. We'll do this your way.

**GROUP POOF! (With passports…no fun)**

Twin: Okay, now we are legally in Japan. Happy? (Pointed at Damien)

Damien: Quite

Water: Okay, so where would Erik go?

Jack: What about Neferet?

Zoey: Who cares? She'll show up eventually. She always shows up at the worst time possible.

Twin: Something just occurred to me.

Stark: What? That your story is being hacked? _**[If you don't understand, then that means you're a meany and skipped over all the emotional stuff I said in my authors notes, and didn't see that little added detail at the end. I suggest you go take a look.]**_

Twin: …No.

Stark: That everyone in Japan is speaking English so naturally?

Twin: Also no. It's just that they say that the world will end in 2012, and it's 2012, and Neferet has been set loose on the world.

Everyone: …

RJ: …Oh come on! The world's not gonna end from a fictional character in a fictional story!

Twin: Says you.

Zoey: …Yeah, we should probably find Neferet.

**CUTSCENE**

Neko: We haven't heard anything from Neferet's POV since part 2.

Water: Yeah, why is that?

Twin: I forgot.

Neko: I wonder what she's been up to…

**END CUTSCENE**

Twin: I didn't think that you would believe in this "end of the world" kind of stuff, Zoey.

Zoey: I don't…

Twin: Lies!

Zoey: Moving on!

Damien: Erik should still be here in Kyoto. I'm not sure if he would try the whole 'poof' thing, though it's possible that he was transported-

Twin: Poofed

Damien: -To somewhere else while the rest of us were sent to the studio which is located…where?

Twin: None of ya beeswax.

Damien: *Sigh*

Jonny B.: What is with you people and beeswax?

Twin: *Facepalm*

RJ: I will have to agree with you on that, Twin.

Stark: Why don't we just have Erik 'poofed' to us?

Zoey: That's a good question.

Jonny B.: I could try-

Twin: It doesn't work that way.

Stark: Why not? 

Twin: `Cause that would be way too easy and leave this story very boring and uninteresting.

Zoey: …I guess that's true, but why are we even looking for Erik? You hate him, remember?

Twin: It has always put a smile on my face knowing that when I wake up the next morning, I can kill him.

Stark: …You are messed up.

Twin: And you're just now noticing this?

Damien: Guys, lets stop with the banter and look for Erik and Neferet. We don't need 2012 to actually come true.

Twin: …You believe in that?

Damien: Neferet is capable of it.

Stark: Yeah, she's already got 90% of men on her side.

Zoey: _Only_ 90%? (Sarcastic Zoey Mode, go!)

Stark: I'm going with a 10% gay male guess.

Twin: Only 10%?

Stark: Just a guess. What are the real stats?

Twin: How should I know?

Stark: You're weird and a total freak, don't you Google these things?

Twin: …No! _**[I was just about to put the info in this chapter, but I was scared of what kind of results I would get through Google. Not the percentages, but other stuff… I don't want to talk about it!]**_

Damien: There is no point in having this conversation. Lets just look around and try to find a huge group of girls.

Twin: Uh, why? I thought you were gay?

Damien: …(angry)

Twin: (Backs off)

Aphrodite: Somehow, that asshat is a girl magnet. Should be easy enough to find him.

Twin: …You totally just jinxed us.

Aphrodite: Fantastic.

Twin: No no, you drink a lot of alcohol, so you're an alcoholic. Not fantastic.

Aphrodite: Uh, what?

Twin: I drink Fanta, therefore I am fantastic. You drink alcohol, therefore you are an alcoholic…okay, you drink _a lot_ of alcohol, so you're an alcoholic.

Stark: Anyone following this?

Zoey: Can't

Stark: Good, I'm not the only one.

RJ: You don't drink Fanta.

Twin: So I'm not fantastic?

RJ: Nope.

Twin: …*teary eyes* Well way to kill the dream, bro!

RJ: Anytime.

Twin: …You're stupid.

RJ: Says the little girl who got hit in the face with a plastic disc.

Twin: Dude! That has nothing to do with this!

RJ: And deleted scenes had anything to do with the content of the rest of the last chapter?

Twin: …Somewhat.

RJ: (Parent look. You know, the one your parent gives you that basically says "How stupid do you think I am?" or "You're an idiot". Wait, that's a brother look… sometimes sister)

Twin: …Okay! I ran out of ideas!

Neko: That happens a lot.

Twin: ...And it has never happened to you?

Neko: Touché.

Zoey: So, since Aphro has jinxed our plan of looking for a huge group of girls to find Erik-

Aphrodite: I told you never to call me "Aphro" ever again.

Zoey: -what should we look for?

Water: A hobo?

Stark: Isn't that a fashion trend or something?

Damien: That's _boho_, Stark.

Stark: How should I know that? I'm a dude.

Damien: Same here. And I doubt that Erik would be a hobo, we've only been gone for a few hours at most.

Water: Then what do you suggest we do?

Damien: …Well…Jack?

Jack: Try a theater, movie or stage. If not, lets see if there is a band he likes or something in Kyoto.

Erin: Why didn't we ask you in the first place?

Jack: I don't know, why didn't you? I was his roommate. I'd hope I would know _something_ about him. Even though we only roomed together for a short period of time.

Damien: Sorry, Hun. Why don't we start searching?

**4 HOURS LATER**

Erin: Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Erin: THIS is why we didn't ask you before.

Jack: Hey… (sad)

Twin: Its okay, Jack. We still love you.

Zoey: Why is it that you only seem to like his character?

Twin: Its not that Jack is the only character I like, but it's more like he's a stray puppy. Hard to resist helping…in my opinion.

RJ: It's funny `cause you would make a horrible pet owner.

Twin: Shut up.

RJ: Okay, so what now?

Twin: I don't know, text random people saying "I hid the body…now what?"?

Damien: …Why?

Twin: `cause I'm bored and have nothing better to do.

Neko: How about writing the next chapter? Or your kiss scene with Erik?

Twin: …1) You're breaking the fourth wall, and B) do I have to tie you up and gag you like I did with Stranger when I got that dare?

Neko: Forgot about that.

Twin: Well…we don't have time to do a full recap.

Stark: Why not? We're not really on a time limit since we have passports this time.

Twin: Yeah, but a hobo is coming this way. I don't want him to know about that.

Stark: Again, why not?

Twin: …Being arrested once is enough for me, you?

Stark: True.

[A hobo of no particular reason at the moment walks over to the group. He's wearing sunglasses and a trench coat like a cliché detective without the hat…and money…]

Hobo: Do any of you have money for me? [See!]

Neko: No. Get lost.

Jack: Neko! Be nice.

Hobo: Thank you, little girl.

Jack: …I'm a teenage boy…(depressed)

Hobo: Oh, goddess, sorry! These sunglasses make everything really dark.

Shaunee: You sound very familiar…

Twin: Congrats, your first words in several chapters. We should throw you a party, Shaunee.

Hobo: Chapters? Shaunee? Wait…no…!

_**Dun dun dun! Who is the hobo? If you don't already know then you have not been reading very closely and may need to be slapped. Though I won't because I have no idea who you are or where you are. So no worries!**_

_**Wow, this took a little longer than I expected. But this is a new record for updating, if I am correct…anyways, all that very emotional stuff I said in my authors notes in the other chapter…well I did not need to say that just quite yet. So…**_

_**No hobos, books, passports, or Daves' were harmed in the making of this chapter. Though my pride was-**_

_**Damien: Ha.**_

_**Twin: Shut it.**_

_**so yeah…THANK YOU, THANK YOU, I MAY BE HERE NEXT WEEK!**_

_**Forever insane and currently freezing lemonade,**_

_half of twin_

_**PS I need more money on itunes, if you are willing to give me money…then I would actually get arrested for soliciting money off the internet and not providing anything in return. So don't send me money…**_

_**PPS There's a new Linkin Park album that I want to buy…so that's why I need more money on itunes…**_

_**PPS From A Now Unknown Source:…outside hacking 70% complete…**_


	9. Chapter 4 Part 6 Section 1

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**What's up? What's up? Well, I would say the ceiling, sky, stars, Pluto, and the occasional UFO. Though that has nothing to do with this chapter. I'm hoping to update a lot faster now, so that way I can get some readers back or even get more.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you know the big secrets that shall be released in the next few chapters? Didn't think so. So I don't own the HON series nor Switzerland.**_

Chapter 4 Part 6.1 (Oh come on!)

Erik: How did you know I was the hobo?

Shaunee: Well, you still have the same voice, and the same height, and overall build so…

Twin: How stupid do you think I am?

Erik: Pretty stupid.

Twin: …*Glare*

Damien: Come on. Lets find Neferet.

Neko: I really wonder what she has been up to…

**Neferet POV!**

[Neferet walks around Kyoto for a while, thinking to herself]

_Ugh, they're back. Can the police not take care of a couple of ignorant children? I thought that they would be out of the country for good; just give up and go on with other reviews and such. But no, they just have to be persistent! Can they not leave this country or forget that I am still free? And all that work with the officer, playing innocent and acting cute for him, just for them to come back again in a matter of hours._

_Oh well, guess I will have to move along with my plan, it's not like they can stop me. I have gotten too far to have my plans spoiled by a couple of rotten kids! Those kids may be able to stop me in the book, but it is another story with a whole new concept. This world will be much easier to take over, seeing as there is no interfering vampyre council. And I may not have Kalona with me anymore, but I still have the White Bull's power…if I am not mistaken. Twin did not take that power from me…did she? No, no, that could only be at the studio, our powers are free as long as we are free._

[Neferet sees someone walking towards her]

Neferet: Hello. Is there something I can do for you?

Mystery Person: Yes, there may just be.

Neferet: …Can you elaborate on that?

Mystery Person: Oh! Yeah, forgot that you can't read my mind. Uh, um…yeah, I'm just going to get to the point, do you know a girl named Twin?

Neferet: I am not sure, could you give a description?

Mystery Person: Medium height, short hair that's a mix of blonde, red, and brunette, blue eyes, psychopathic personality. Ring a bell?

Neferet: No, I know a different Twin.

Mystery Person: …How many 'Twin's' in the world do you think there are?

Neferet: As many as there are wackos. What do you want? And what does this 'Twin' person have to do with it?

Mystery Person: Ugh, are you or are you not Neferet from the _**House of Night**_ book series, and a character in Twin's fanfiction story "Truth or Dare, Vampified" and the spin off "Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist"?

Neferet: Yes, that would be me. Now what do you want?

Mystery Person: *Grin* How would you like to help me get rid of Twin?

Neferet: (Interested) Go on.

Mystery Person: *Evil Smile*

Damien: Come on. Lets find Neferet.

Neko: I really wonder what she has been up to…

Twin: Does it matter? What could she be doing, plotting to take me down?

Stark: You are so full of yourself.

Twin: Oh come on, I know you've all planned things from time to time. I have just skillfully avoided those little traps.

Stark: …That explains a lot.

Zoey: You know about our…er…

Twin: Assassination attempts? Yes, yes I do.

Zoey: And you're okay with it?

Twin: Well, I'm not dead yet, so it's cool with me. Plus if _I_ can't keep control of this story when I'm the writer, then good luck to you guys when I'm dead. It ain't gonna be pretty.

Stark: What if one of us took control?

Twin: Good luck.

Stark: What if someone else took control of the story?

Twin: …That is an interesting question…I have no idea! (Cheery)

Stark: …*Sweatdrop*

Jonny B.: Can I be in charge?

Everyone: No!

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! Seriously, do it, it's important to the story. Or at least the last part is…**_

_**I know, it's so short. But I have a plan. Just read my authors notes and it will all make sense why I'm doing this.**_

_**Insane and entertained as always,**_

_half of twin_

_**Like it? REVIEW!**_

_**Got a comment? REVIEW!**_

_**Got a compliment? REVIEW! I insist. XD**_

_**Got a complaint? Well, haters make me famous, so keep on hating and advertising.**_

_**PS Tell you friends about this story, tell you friend's friends, tell your friend's friend's cousins, tell your enemies, tell your enemies' enemies, tell their cousins, tell their siblings, I really don't care, just tell people to check out the story…just not parents, I don't want to be scolded in a review (T_T)**_

_**PPS From a Still Unknown Individual: …Outside hacking…99% complete… Severing control from Author…**_


	10. Chapter 4 Part 6 Section 2

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**Okay, so this is where I tell you that everything will start to make sense and you will figure everything out after this chapter. Well that may be a lie. So I won't tell you, you'll just have to read and see for yourself.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I own the moon, Saturn, or Thursdays? No. So the HON series is not in my possession either.**_

Chapter 4 Part 6 Section 2 (wow, sounds kinda like a legal document, huh?)

Twin: Seriously you guys, who would want to get rid of me?

Stark: All of us!

Twin: Stark, inside voices.

Stark: But we're outside.

Twin: Yeah, but I'm not really that loud most of the time, so you need to be quieter.

Stark: Then why don't you get a megaphone or something?

Twin: Because I don't want to draw attention to myself.

Stark: *Facepalm*

Twin: Oh shut it.

Stark: I didn't say anything.

Damien: You two are like an old married couple.

Stark: Hey!

Twin: Stark?

Stark: Yeah?

Twin: I don't want to marry and grow old with you.

Stark: Why would I want to?

Twin: (Straight faced) I'm just that irresistible.

Stark: No no, you're pretty resistible.

Twin: …Well you don't have to be a jerk about it.

Stark: Sorry, I'm honest, not nice.

Twin: Now I really don't want to grow old with you.

Stark: I never said I wanted to either!

Twin: Well you didn't have to.

Stark: (Sarcastic) what? You read my mind and decided that I wanted to grow old with you?

Twin: Yeah, I'm Jedi like that. You're mind also says it wants cake…

Stark: ...Wow, you are Jedi.

Twin: I'm for cereal about these kinds of things.

Damien: 'Cereal'?

Twin: Cereal.

Damien: …? Moving on…? Since we have Erik, we can go back now, right?

Twin: [Having a stare down with Stark] What about Neffy?

Stark: [Blinks] Neffy?

Twin: Ha! You blinked!

Stark: Damn it!

Twin: Dude, no cursing.

Stark: Shit.

Twin: Dude!

Stark: Okay, I'll stop now.

Twin: Good.

Damien: *Sweatdrop*

Twin: Back to you, Damien (like a news reported).

Damien: (Regains composure) Neferet is likely to come back on her own, considering the fact that the longer we're away from you, the sooner we end up back in the HON books.

Twin: Really? How did I not know that? And what about when we split up to search Kyoto?

Damien: We need to stay with a writer of the story, and the reviewers are technically writers since you take request for dares and such.

Twin: Huh. What else haven't you told me?

Damien: Well, your reviewers aren't here anymore. Oh, and you're out of duct tape.

Twin: [Falls to knees] !

Zoey: You like them that much?

Twin: What? The reviewers? Nah. I just really like duct tape.

Zoey: Wow.

Erin: Way to throw them under the bus.

Twin: Well, without duct tape, how else am I supposed to drag you all back to the studio? I seriously doubt you'll come willingly.

Erin: True.

Damien: I bet they're back at the studio waiting for us.__

Twin: What? The reviewers or more duct tape?

Damien: …The reviewers, stupid.

Twin: (Ignoring the stupid part) Nope, when I finally got doors installed I had to put a fingerprint thing in so that you guys couldn't escape.

Stark: You really thought of everything didn't you?

Twin: …Considering the fact that it took 6 parts to this chapter to get all of you guys together and be able to leave Japan without leaving anyone behind- ignoring the little Neferet fact- , I'd have to say no, no I didn't.

Stark: Can't argue with that.

Twin: That must be a first for you.

Stark: Shut up.

Twin: Never.

Damien: Can we just get on with it? I thought you and Erik had the immature arguments, not you and Stark.

Twin: Eh, had to argue with someone while Erik was all dead and acting like a hobo and such.

Damien: Ugh. Can we go now?

Twin: Wait.

**Dramatic Pause**

Damien: …Why?

Twin: I felt that it needed a dramatic pause.

Damien: *Facepalm* I have a bad feeling that this it going to be a very long day.

**During That Dramatic Pause a Couple Lines Ago**

Mystery Person: 99%! Just 1% left to go until _I_ have total control! Hahaha!

JT: Dude, you've been shouting that for over 10 minutes.

Mystery Person: Well I wouldn't have to if you would just make it load faster!

JT: I'm a hacker, not Roadrunner.

Mystery Person: As much as I respect the cartoon reference, how much longer is this going to take?

JT: How should I know?

Neferet: *Sigh* This really is a waste of my time.

Mystery Person: Do you want Twin out of the picture or what? 

Neferet: I do, but I have better things I can be doing.

Dave: And I have a job to do!

Detective: Then leave.

Dave: Wh-why? I hate that brat! _**(What did I do? And you're no ray of sunshine either, bro)**_

Detective: Leave, stay, Dave I really don't care what you do or the reasoning behind it.

Dave: We-well, then I'm staying so I can get rid of Twin.

Detective: I just said I didn't care.

Mystery Person: 99%! Just 1% left to go until _I_ have total control! Hahaha!

JT: Come on, now it's just sad, Bro.

Mystery Person: Meh.

Twin: Do you guys get the feeling that we just missed something really important?

Stark: Hm, nah.

Jack: I'm sure it's just you're penguin.

Twin: Uh, what?

Jack: I mean your imagination, I'm sure it's just your imagination.

Twin: Or my imaginary penguin?

Jack: Imagination, not popcorn- I mean penguin. Sheesh, what's wrong with my today? I mean, me today.

Twin: Hey Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Twin: I have a feeling that it wasn't my imagination…or my penguin.

_**Dang, another short chapter. Okay, I meant for this to be the final chapter, but decided that I like how this was ending and would leave it short. This is answering some questions…I hope. And will give me some more time so that I can get in all the awesomeness that I need for a final chapter. Now, sadly I also have a deadline for that, so it will be slightly rushed since I have to finish before mid August (my editor AKA my brother leaves for college then, and I need him to…well…edit. Plus he plays a role in the end.)**_

_**Now, anyone have a guess who the mystery person is? How about the detective? He's a bit shady too. If you guess correctly…I don't know…if you leave it as a review then be sure you sign in first so that I can PM you a excerpt of the final chapter. If you don't sign in or just don't have an account…I'll figure something out. PM me on my account or email me or something, I put my email at the end.**_

_**Who is the mystery person, and why is the detective fighting against me?**_

_**Forever Never Fighting Off Paparazzi,**_

_half of twin_

_**Like it? REVIEW!**_

_**Got a comment? REVIEW!**_

_**Got a compliment? REVIEW! I insist. XD**_

_**Got a complaint? Well, haters make me famous, so keep on hating and advertising**_

_**PS TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THE STORY! Pretty please with Stark on top…scratch that, that sounds kinda dirty.**_

_**PPS From a Still Unknown Individual: …Outside hacking…99% complete… Severing control from Author…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Seriously, who is this guy?**_

_**Oh, by the way. No final chapter until I get 10 reviews for this chapter!**_

_**I want to make sure that people still care and want it. Please, I want to know what you think and how I can improve. And ideas for the next chapter to make it super fantastically awesome are greatly appreciated. I want it to be the best it can be since it'll be the last.**_

_**So until I get the 10, WRITER ON STRIKE. Okay, I'll be writing, just not posting.**_

_**Email: bubbleworld1997 **_


	11. Chapter 5 The Final Chapter

**Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist**

_**AT LAST! THE FINAL CHAPTER! Sheesh, it only took 2 years to get to. Oh, and by the way**_

_**I DIDN'T GET MY 10 REVEIWS!**_

_**And I'm weak, so I posted anyways. I only got 7 so…thank you to houseofnightfan, flowergirl, uracow99, NekoPockyBoxz, FantsyandStevieRae'sBiggestFan, Bebe465, and IkutoisSmexy (and yes, yes he is). You guys reviewed, and you had compliments! I like compliments; they're like getting cake for no reason, fantastic, but only make you think "I want more cake".**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I enjoy messing with Stark and dream of Jack being real and wanting to date me? …Well yes, you didn't need to know that last part and it's completely irrelevant to the fact that I do NOT in fact own HON…or an elephant the size of a school bus, it's only the size of one of those midget short buses (kidding kidding, I don't own an elephant...the Nourasian government took it away to their planet [if you don't understand then check out the anime Oban Star-Racers, it's pretty awesome])**_

Chapter 5 (Oh, so now there's a new chapter instead of being part of chapter 4

Stark: …OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Twin: I win!

Damien: Ugh, why did you decide to make a bet on who could hold their breath the longest?

Twin: Why do you know so many big words?

Damien: Because I wanted to have a scintillating conversation with the people around me.

Twin: …Smaller words man! Smaller words.

Stark: I just really hate losing, and wanted to redeem myself from the staring contest.

Twin: But you didn't.

Stark: We were holding our breath for 29 _DAYS_! _**[Which is how long it took me to update, and I know that 29 days would be impossible, it's just my way of pertaining to how long it took to update.]**_

_**NOTE: it is advised to breath regularly **_

Twin: And I won. And you lost. And I am laughing to your face.

Stark: …But you aren't Snorkeling.

Twin: …What?

Stark: Sorry, not snorkeling, I mean flapping-er! Uh, not that I mean-

Twin: What is wrong with all of you?

Jack: It's probable just because we've been away from the studio or something.

Twin: Maybe…So Stark The Verbally Challenged, you were saying?

Stark: I meant to say, but you aren't laughing.

Twin: Yeah, but I am now. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zoey: Well done with the evil laugh.

Twin: No, this is my evil laugh. Moohahahaha.

Zoey: 'Moohahaha'?

Twin: Moohahaha_ha_. You forgot the last 'ha'.

Damien: Isn't it 'mwahahahaha'?

Twin: Nope, I say moohahahaha.

Damien: Well all right then.

Jack: Why don't we just go backwards already?

Twin: Sure, I do enjoy walking and skipping backwards.

Jack: No, no I didn't mean backwards I meant…you can skip backwards?

Twin: Yeah, it's kinda my super power.

Stark: What a lame super power.

Twin: Hey, Stark, guess what.

Stark: What?

Twin: You're not snorkeling either.

Stark: I didn't meant to say snorkeling!

Twin: …Damien, this ones all yours.

Damien: Nah, I think you can cover this one.

Twin: No, no, I insist.

Damien: Fine. Stark, your grammar was horrible, you said 'meant' when you should have said 'mean'

Stark: You're right; Twin is pretty mean.

Twin: Jerk.

Jack: Let's just go back to the studio.

Twin: Wait.

**Dramatic Pause**

Damien: YOU DID THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

Twin: Yeah, but I wanted to do it again, so I did. Don't you know how this whole 'writer' thing works?

Damien: *Facepalm* Ugh. Lets go perms. Uh, I mean let's just go, to the studio.

Twin: If Queen Damien of Vocabulary is goofing up then something must be really wrong.

Jack: I'm sure it's Nora.

Twin: Jack; let's not play the name game.

Jack: I mean nothing. I don't know anyone named Nora.

Twin: So you're blaming someone you don't even know?

Jack: I'm not blaming it's just…uh…I don't know!

**Once Again During the Dramatic Pause**

Mystery Person: 99%! Just 1% left to go until _I_ have total control! Hahaha!

JT: For the last time, enough is enough. It's been over 29 days dude, let it go.

Mystery Person: But it shouldn't take that long to load just one more percentage!

JT: Well this is a very important one percent.

Mystery Person: How so?

JT: How should I know? It hasn't downloaded yet.

**Time During Dramatic Pause Over**

Mystery Person: …Come on, you just left me hanging there with that.

JT: Well, it's not my fault you decided you wanted me to hack your sisters story for you.

**POOF!**

Twin: What the heck!?

Jack: I guess we did miss something important.

Twin: JT? Why are you hacking my story? Are you Nora?!

JT: Ask your brother. Wait, what?

Twin: (notices the angry looking dude next to JT) Bobert?!

RJ(AKA Bobert): (Taking off Tamaki Mask) How'd you know it was me?!

Twin: I don't know any other guy who watches Host Club.

RJ: Touché.

Twin: So you're trying to take my story?

RJ: Yep.

Twin: That means you're Nora!

RJ: Huh?!

Twin: You had to be there.

RJ: …Anyways…? I'm taking over you're story!

Twin: And just when it got a plot, too!

RJ: It was a lame plot.

Twin: Shut up.

JT: Sorry to interrupt, but that 1% just finished loading so…

RJ: I HAVE THE POWER!

Twin: No you don't.

RJ: I don't?

Twin: Nope.

RJ: Why not?

Twin: `Cause I say so.

RJ: …I took over. You have no power here. You can't do what you want anymore.

Twin: I have to power to be annoying.

RJ: Doesn't count, but yes, yes you do.

Twin: Jerk. So it's like being a bubble. No matter how high you fly, you will never reach the moon or date Taylor Launtner.

RJ: That makes no sense.

Twin: What doesn't make sense technically makes sense, because it makes sense enough for you to say that it doesn't make sense.

RJ: _That_ doesn't make sense.

Twin: You don't make sense.

Damien: Okay, as mature as this conversation is, though it totally isn't, can we moo on with this?

JT: Moo?

Damien: Apparently so.

Stark: …Moving on.

RJ: Oh right, this is when I tell you my evil scheme.

Twin: You have an evil scheme?

RJ: Well yeah, I'm not you.

Twin: …Well, that was snippy.

RJ: Yeah, it kinda comes with the story.

Twin: Huh. Did not know that.

RJ: Did anyone try to take over the story from you?

Twin: Not really, I have people to take care of that.

RJ: Oh? Well they're my people now.

Twin: Fine, but it's Jonny B.

RJ: Great. Jonny B?

Jonny B.: Yeah?

RJ: Would you like to be a figurehead of control while I have all the real power?

Jonny B.: Do I get pudding?

RJ: Yes, yes you do.

Jonny B.: I'll do it!

Twin: Jonny B.?! 

Jonny B.: Sorry, he's offering me pudding! How can I refuse?! 

Twin: Traitor.

RJ: Like it was a great loss to you.

Twin: Still. (Teary eyed) and to think, I was going to make him my co-host.

Jonny B.: Really?! 

Twin: No you traitor!

Jonny B.: …That was mean.

Twin: You left us for pudding. Pudding, of all things.

JT: It's quality pudding.

Twin: …Hey JT, what's it gonna take for me to convince you to get the story back for me?

JT: 50 bucks (as in dollars) and pudding even better than what we've got now.

Twin: What is with you people and pudding!?

JT: *Shrugs*

RJ: Okay, can we get on to me taking over the story and going all evil villain on you guys?

JT: Oh, forgot to mention something, you don't have full control yet. You can just manipulate a little.

RJ: I think I've been manipulating more than a little, even before it fully loaded I was able to mess with what people have been saying. But how do I get full control? Since I don't have it already I guess.

JT: Win over the readers and reviewers.

RJ: Well how do I do that?!

JT: How the hell should I know?!

Twin: Language! My parents are home right now when I'm typing this!

JT: Sorry. How the _heck_ should I know?!

Twin: Better.

Stark: Are you sure you're not in control anymore?

Twin: I still have some control.

Stark: (amused) and what makes you think that?

Twin: Well, the reviewers and readers have a lot of power in the story, basically dictating what I was to write for each chapter.

Stark: Huh, go on.

Twin: Well, if I have them on my side, then I have power since they're kinda co-writers with this story.

Damien: So you still have control?

Twin: Somewhat. If I didn't then all heck would be breaking loose right now.

Zoey: How so?

Twin: Well there would be tornadoes, tsunamis, oh and a zombie apocalypse-(Stark flicks her forehead) ow! What'd I do?!

Stark: Be serious for once.

Twin: Sheesh, just trying to lighten the mood.

Stark: *Glare*

Twin: Well I thought it was funny.

Damien: What happens?

Twin: Since I brought in characters from several different stories and people from real life as characters, all these little realities and dimensions or whatever they are will mesh and then-BOOM!-end of the world and all that. Unless Bobert knows how to keep that from happening, we're all screwed.

Stark: So the way you have this set up means that it is possible that that whole 'the world gonna end in 2012' will actually happen?! 

Twin: Well, it only just so happened that it's 2012 and people think that the world might end this year.

Stark: Still! You may be causing the end of the WORLD!

Twin: Well, technically it's several worlds since each book is like it's own little world.

Stark: That's even worse!

Twin: Chill. It'll all work out fine.

Damien: And what makes you think that this will all work out?

Twin: Well, I can blame RJ for the end of the world since he won't be able to properly contain the story and balance between worlds.

Damien: So you're just saving your own skin?

Twin: He's not going to get control. As long I have the readers and reviewers this will all work out just-

JT: Hey, there's going to be a vote to see whom everyone wants to have in charge of the story, be there when we announce the winner and all that kind of stuff. (muttering to himself) It's like a mini government.

Twin: -(falters) fine.

Damien: (Having an I-told-you-so look) So you were saying?

Twin: Yeah we're all screwed. Unless I win the vote…

_**Guess what? I lied about this being the final chapter!**_

_**Okay, when I started this, I meant for this to be the final chapter, but then it came to this and…I kinda like the idea of having you guys choose the ending.**_

_**Who will win? Twin? Or will it be RJ?**_

_**Just place a vote and decide what kind of ending you want. I write for you, so you might as well have a say in it.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, I swear, I will TRY to make the next chapter the final chapter. I have learned my lesson never to make a promise when it comes to this story. Last time I did that I ended up not posting anything for a few months due to writers block.**_

_**I hope you aren't too angry with me with the whole 'final chapter' thing. Heh, I unintentionally lie sometimes.**_

_**Continuing to add to my Sharpie collection as we speak,**_

_half of twin_

_**REMEMBER TO VOTE OR NO CAKE FOR YOU**_

_**And yes, to vote you have to leave a review. No, this is not one of my plots to get more reviews. And I'm going to need more than a couple of votes, I need quite I few so I know what you all want. Or what most of you want.**_

_**Rj: Vote for me, and I'll do something that all of you (or at least I) will love! I will change Twin's name to "Foofoo Cuddlypoops," you know, the one from Avatar; The Last Airbender!**_

_**Twin: If you vote for him your betrayal shall be noted. Not really, I lost my pencil. Or someone at school took it. What is with high schoolers and not having pencils? Is it just a teenager thing or is it just genetic or whatever? And yes, this is my speech about why you should vote for me. Just remember, pencils.**_


End file.
